


Nemesis

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Don't copy this to another site, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Spies, but no gore, it's pretty canon-typical but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Poe Dameron's been tracking Kylo Ren across Europe, until he finds himself caught in a tight spot in Paris. He'll just have to talk his way out of it and hope for the best. What could go wrong?





	1. Knife's Edge

He'd been made.

Poe had made eye contact with Kylo Ren on the street, there was no way he didn't recognize him. 

He cursed under his breath and turned, walking back up the street, his mind spinning.

He couldn't go back to the safehouse, couldn't risk the others. 

He pulled off the knit hat, discarding it in a trash can, then grabbed an I ❤️ Paris hat from a tourist trap stand when the seller wasn't looking 

It looked like the only place to go was the apartment. He turned and walked up one of the side streets, listening hard for footsteps behind him. 

He let himself in and locked the door, a lot of good it would do him, and looked around. Most of his intel had been uploaded that morning, so he just had to leave his notes in a place the right people would find it. 

He opened the notebook, ripped out the pages, and hid them in the cereal box in the back of the pantry. 

He lit a fire in the soot-stained fireplace and burned some random papers as a diversion. He heard the door latch click and before he could turn, he heard the  _ schink  _ of a knife being drawn and felt cold metal against his throat. 

“Well, well, well,” Kylo murmured. “ Look what we have here.”

Poe held his hands up, “Hello Kylo, nice to see you again.”

“Likewise,” Kylo said lazily. “Nice place you have here.”

“Thanks,” Poe said, deadpan. “Do you mind if I stand up, this is killing my knees.”

The knife vanished, but as soon as he stood up and turned toward Kylo he felt the knife press against his throat again. 

Kylo looked almost bored as he gave Poe a once-over. “I have to admit, I was expecting… more.”

Poe smiled, not taking the bait. “Ya know, I had some big ideas, but the execution's a little tricky with a knife tickling your Adam's apple.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Are you seriously making murder puns while I hold you at knife point?”

“You noticed,” Poe said, beaming. “You know me so well.”

“Oh my God,” Kylo muttered. 

The knife pressed slightly harder against Poe's throat, and he swallowed nervously. It was now or never. 

“I can see the wheels turning,” Kylo crooned. “You'll think of something eventually.”

It was Poe's turn to roll his eyes. Fuck it. He blurted the first thing that came to his head. “The least you could do is kiss me first.”

Kylo blinked. “What?”

“I said the least you could do is kiss me before you slit my throat.”

Kylo loosened his grip on the knife, and Poe batted it away. Kylo swung back to punch him, but before it could land Poe grabbed a fistful of his jacket and kissed him roughly. 

Kylo froze. Poe was furious. Of course he finally got the chance to kiss Kylo when he was about to die and Kylo didn't want it. 

But then Kylo dropped the knife with a  _ clang _ and he was kissing Poe back, his hands tangling in Poe's hair. His lips were soft and Poe moaned. 

Kylo pulled away, dark eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What's your play, Dameron? What do you want?”

Poe wanted a lot of things. He wanted to walk out of this room alive. He wanted to not fuck up the mission. But right at this moment… “I want you on my cock,” he finally said, voice rough. 

Kylo's eyes widened, and Poe pulled him close and kissed him again desperately. Kylo sighed against Poe's mouth, and Poe reached for his hand. 

Kylo stepped back. “No, no way, not till I know you're not carrying.”

Poe held his arms out. “If you wanted to frisk me, Kylo, all you had to do was ask,” he said with a smirk. 

Kylo gave him a withering look. “Clothes off, now,” he said sternly and Poe felt a thrill of desire run through him. 

He slipped his shoes off, shrugged out of the jacket. “You too, Romeo,” he said as he pulled his shirt over his head. “I'm not gonna be the only one playing Magic Mike today.”

Kylo glared, but he lost his jacket and shirt too, and Poe stared greedily, eyes tracing the constellation of scars and freckles across Kylo's chest.

He slipped his pants and underwear off and Kylo smiled, pushing him gently but firmly onto the couch. He knelt over him, his hands running up and down his chest, and Poe froze.  _ This is it, _ he thought as Kylo's fingers brushed against his collar bone.  _ This is the end. _

Kylo leaned down, whispered in his ear. “If I was going to kill you, I would have done it already.”

Poe looked up at him, frowning. “Why?” he asked.  _ Why me? _

Kylo gave him a look that made Poe's cock hard instantly. “Because I want you,” he whispered, almost angrily.

Poe blinked.  _ Kylo wanted him?   _ “What?”

“You're self-righteous and a real pain in the ass, and you make  _ the worst  _ jokes. And you still drive me out of my fucking mind.”

“Hey, my jokes are great,” Poe protested and Kylo rolled his eyes. 

“They're terrible,” he said. Poe spluttered, but Kylo leaned down and kissed him until he forgot he was annoyed, forgot he was in danger, forgot his own name. 

Finally Kylo pulled back, and Poe reached up to trace his lips, swollen from kissing. “Dameron,” Kylo murmured, his voice ragged. “I need you to fuck me.”

Poe reached out, grabbed the strap of his backpack where he'd dropped it earlier. “Hey!” Kylo said sharply. 

Poe glared at the ceiling in exasperation. “Relax,” he said, pulling lube and a condom out of a side pocket. He held them up for Kylo to see.

“Oh,” Kylo said, cheeks burning. “That's alright then.”

“It fucking better be,” Poe grumbled as he made sure his fingers were slick. He raised his eyebrows and Kylo nodded, biting his lip. He closed his eyes and moaned as Poe fingered him, and Poe held his breath, hardly believing it was real. 

Finally Kylo let out a blustery sigh. “I think I'm ready,” he whispered, stroking Poe's dick as he opened the condom wrapper with his teeth. Poe clutched the couch cushion, trying not to moan too loudly. 

“You're teasing me on purpose, you fucking monster,” he hissed, and Kylo grinned.

“Sorry,” he said, but before Poe could say  _ No, you don't sound fucking sorry at all, actually,  _ Kylo mounted him and Poe groaned. 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” he whispered. Kylo rode him to the brink, and he whispered, “Kylo I'm --” and Kylo leaned down and kissed him, hard and desperate and  _ yearning _ and Poe came.

“Fuck,  _ Poe _ ,” Kylo groaned, and he went under, collapsing onto Poe. 

Poe was still in a blissed out haze when Kylo stood up and started getting dressed. Poe watched him, an unbearable ache settling in his chest. 

Kylo put on his jacket and picked up the knife, retracting the blade and slipping it back into his pocket. 

He headed for the door, and Poe called, “Will I see you again?”

Kylo turned. “I'm sure you'll be meddling in our plans again soon” he said, his voice distant, aloof. Poe wanted to cry.

He sat up. “Will I see you like this again?” he pleaded, feeling absolutely pathetic and not giving a shit. He could deal with that later.

Kylo hesitated, his hand on the door knob, but then he turned and knelt down by the couch. “Yes,” he breathed, and Poe could feel himself grinning like a dope. 

Kylo's lips grazed his, leaving him wanting more. “It's a terrible idea,” he whispered. “But I can't quit you. Not now.”

Poe smirked. “Luckily for you terrible ideas are my specialty.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows. “Apparently.” He kissed Poe one more time, and walked to the door. He gave Poe one last inscrutable look, and then he was gone.

Poe waited until he couldn't hear footsteps anymore, then he got up and threw his clothes on. He started to go to the kitchen to get his notes, but then he stopped. 

He surveyed the room, running his hands over and under the furniture, until he found the bugs - one on the mantle, one under the couch. “See you soon, Kylo,” he whispered before dropping them on the floor, crushing them with his heel. 

He threw everything important into his backpack, wiped the place for fingerprints, and made a call to the landlord about a roach infestation. The landlord was very apologetic, and promised that the exterminator would be there to fumigate the apartment in an hour. “I'm afraid you'll have to find other accommodations for a few nights,” she said. 

“That won't be a problem,” Poe said, and hung up.

He did one last sweep of the apartment before he left.  _ It is a shame,  _ he thought.  _ I really was starting to like this place. _


	2. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is doing his best not to make another stupid mistake with Poe. Too bad Poe doesn't have the same idea.

Kylo walked home, feeling lighter somehow, even though he knew he’d just done the stupidest thing he’d ever done. Which was quite an accomplishment, really.

He nodded at Stephen, the enforcer on door duty, and took the narrow, winding staircase up to his floor.

As soon as the lock clicked behind him, he let out the breath it felt like he’d been holding ever since he left Poe’s apartment. Suddenly he was exhausted, so he left a trail of clothes in his wake on the way to the shower.

He let the hot water stream down his body, marveling that a couple hours before it had been Poe’s hands tracing his scars, threatening to make him lose every ounce of control.

He shook his head. When he’d been taunting Poe with a knife against his throat, he’d been hoping Poe would think of something - anything - to talk his way out of it. But he hadn’t expected _that_.

He wondered when he’d see Poe again, but pushed the thought away. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know if Poe wanted him the same way -- would it be better or worse if he did? Being with Poe would mean dragging him down with him, and Kylo couldn’t do that. Wouldn’t do that. And anyway, it was much too risky to go looking for Poe.

Which of course didn’t stop Poe from looking for him.

Kylo was having a whispered talk with Raul at their favorite dive bar -- perpetually empty, since it was one of Snoke’s fronts. Raul looked out the window and scowled. “Fucking Americans. Practically begging to get robbed.”

Kylo followed his gaze and bit back a curse. There was Poe, wearing that fucking I ❤️ Paris hat, sauntering down the street without a care in the world.

Kylo watched him walk into the cafe next door, and raised his eyebrows at Raul. “You’d think they’d learn eventually,” he said, taking a sip of his beer.

After Raul left, muttering something about an underground boxing match, Kylo walked over to the cafe. Poe looked up at him when the door opened and had the nerve to grin.

Kylo ordered an espresso and sat down next to him.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re doing here?” he demanded through clenched teeth.

Poe looked at him with that maddening smirk that made Kylo want to shake him and blow him at the same time. He leaned over and whispered in Kylo’s ear, “Come on, babe, didn’t you miss me?”

Kylo rolled his eyes, but his treacherous heart betrayed him, thudding against his ribs. “You can’t just waltz around one of Snoke’s fronts to see me -- you’ll get yourself killed.”

Poe shrugged. “Well I was going to text you, but I thought…”

“That would be a bad idea?” Kylo asked. “Yeah, it would.”

Poe frowned. “Well, you’re not leaving me a lot of options here, pal. Unless that was the whole point.”

“What?”

Poe sighed. “Look, if what happened before was just a one-time thing, that’s fine, just… don’t leave me hanging.”

Kylo stared. “So… you did want to see me again?”

Poe raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, I mean, I didn’t exactly come here to sight see.”

Kylo laughed. “I guess not.” He put his elbows on the table, toyed with the espresso cup. “It’s just… I wasn’t sure… you wanted that.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure my exact words were that I wanted you on my cock, so I don't really know how to be _more_ obvious,” Poe whispered, blushing a little.

“Yeah, but afterwards I thought… you were under the gun when you said that, so I worried…”

An understanding look flashed across Poe’s face. “You thought I just wanted a distraction.”

Kylo huffed out a breath. “Yeah, or that I… took advantage of you.”

Poe reached out, traced the inside of Kylo’s wrist. “The kiss was a distraction, but I’ve always wanted to do that.” He gave Kylo an earnest look he’d never seen before. “Everything else we did, I wanted too.”

Kylo smiled, relieved. “It felt right in the moment, but then afterwards I got in my head…”

“Anxiety spirals. They’ll get you every time,” Poe said sagely. “I may have been in the middle of one when I decided to come down here.”

“Glad you did,” Kylo admitted, and Poe smiled at him slyly. “What?”

“Nothing,” Poe said. “Just thinking that the renowned art thief turned arms dealer has a conscience after all.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Kylo grumbled and Poe laughed.

“I won’t,” he said teasingly, and Kylo rolled his eyes. Poe leaned back, stretching his legs out so they brushed Kylo’s under the table. “So… what now?”

“Well,” Kylo said, embarrassingly aware of how little space there was between them, “I’d say we could head back to my place, but…”

“Bad idea,” Poe finished. “And my place is probably still being fumigated, so…”

Kylo wrinkled his nose. “Fumigated?”

Poe shrugged. “You knew where I lived, and _that_ seemed like a _terrible_ idea, and I didn’t have time to make sure I wiped all the fingerprints and everything myself.” The corners of his lips twitched upward. “Nothing personal.”

Kylo’s eyebrows raised. “I’m impressed actually. I didn’t think the long con was your thing.”

“Ha ha,” Poe said flatly and Kylo bumped his knee under the table, giving him a teasing look until Poe smiled back.

“I hear there are these things called hotels nowadays,” Poe said, but Kylo shook his head.

“That's a no go. Snoke's got eyes in all the hotels in Paris.” He drained the last of the espresso. “Why bribe a politician when you can blackmail them?”

“Right, so hotels are out,” Poe said. “So I’m kind of out of ideas.”

Kylo fidgeted with the coffee spoon. “I know a place. But before we go, we need to agree that our bosses aren’t going to hear about whatever happens in whatever this is,” he said, gesturing between them.

“ _Obviously_ ,” Poe said. “And I’m pretty sure _this_ is what the kids would call friends with benefits _,_ ” he said, mimicking Kylo’s gesture.

“We’re not friends,” Kylo said without thinking. He winced the instant the words were out of his mouth, but Poe just laughed.

“Okay. How about enemies with benefits?” he asked, and Kylo laughed.

“That sounds great.”

“Cool. So do enemies with benefits have to swear a blood oath or something? We skipped that part of the Interpol initiation,” Poe said.

“Not unless you’re into that,” Kylo said with a smirk.

Poe chuckled. “I think I’m good.”

Kylo grabbed a napkin, jotted down an address. “Meet me here, in an hour.” He slid it across the table to Poe, who folded it and slipped it into his jacket pocket.

“See you in a bit,” he said with a wink, letting his hand brush across Kylo’s shoulders as he walked past and ducked out into the street.

Kylo took a deep breath and went up to the counter to order another espresso before following him out the door.

He took the metro to Bérault, and felt his shoulders relax as soon as he stepped out onto the street. He let his mind wander as he walked down the familiar side streets, focusing on the breeze ruffling the tree branches, kissing his face.

He finally turned onto Brigitta’s street, and his heartbeat picked up when he saw Poe waiting for him on the sidewalk. He looked up from his phone and gave a warm smile and Kylo couldn’t resist leaning down and kissing him. Brief and soft, with the promise of more. Poe blinked slowly, then smiled softly.

“Very residential,” he said, nodding up at the apartment. “You’re full of surprises, Ren.”

Kylo looked up at the old townhouse. “This is my favorite place in Paris. Come on, I’ll show you.”

He took Poe’s hand and pulled him up the steps, then fished in his pocket for his keys. Poe frowned, looking down the street. “I don’t remember this place on the list of Snoke’s safe houses,” he said absently, stopping short when Kylo shot him an amused glance. “Not that I know anything about that, obviously.”

“Obviously,” Kylo said. He put the key in the lock, but stopped. “It’s not on the list because Snoke doesn’t know about it.”

“He doesn’t?” Poe asked, surprised.

“No,” Kylo said, turning the key and opening the door. “It’s mine.”

He poked his head into the entryway. “Brigitta? It’s me.”

“Oh, Kylo!” he heard her call, the slight German accent to her French. “It’s been so long, I was starting to worry…”

She stepped into the hallway from the kitchen, dusting her floury hands off on her apron and stopped short when she saw Poe standing behind him. A knowing smile played across her lips, and Kylo wondered if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had a guest,” she said. “Who’s your friend?”

“Poe, Poe Dameron,” he said, smiling without a hint of embarrassment as he took her hand.

“Bonjour,” she said, her eyes twinkling. “Please do come in.”

They stepped into the living room, and Poe’s eyes were drawn to the pastel on the wall. “That’s a Degas.”

“Yes, it is,” Brigitta said. Poe walked toward it, as if he was entranced by the ballerinas. “It was taken from my grandparents during the war and sold off to fill the Nazi’s coffers. It took me years to discover who bought it from the Swiss auction house, and Kylo helped me… acquire it.”

Poe turned and looked at Kylo. “I didn’t know that,” he said softly.

Brigitta smiled. “Yes, he’s quite the Robin Hood.” Poe smiled absently and turned back to the sketch, still in shock. “I like him,” Brigitta whispered to Kylo.

“You just like him because he likes Degas,” Kylo whispered back.

Brigitta shrugged. “I like a man with good taste, what can I say?” She tilted her head. “And he has kind eyes.”

Kylo blushed and she smiled gently. “I’m glad for you. You know I worry.”

Kylo bit his lip, not sure what to say. The weight of her affection settled on his shoulders, both a balm and a reminder of how little he deserved it.

Brigitta patted his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I need to finish up in the kitchen. But you should have Kylo show you the Van Gogh up in his room, Poe.”

“It’s a forgery,” Kylo said, shooting Brigitta an “are you really doing this?” look.

She shrugged. “It’s a very good one.” She shot one last amused look at Kylo and sailed out of the room.

“I like her,” Poe said.

Kylo sighed. “I knew you would. You both like making my life _extremely_ difficult.”

“It’s all in the job description,” Poe said enthusiastically, clapping Kylo on the shoulder. “Now, what’s this about a forged Van Gogh?”

As they turned on the landing, they heard the opening notes of Für Elise drift up the stairs behind them.

“Theme music?” Poe asked, eyebrow raised in amusement.

Kylo covered his face with his hand and groaned. “She means well…” he said weakly.

“I don't mind, I bet she does this for all your guests,” Poe said, before blushing when he saw the look on Kylo's face. “You mean she hasn't?”

Kylo ran his fingers through his hair. “It's not that, it's just you're the first person I've brought home. Here, anyway.”

“Oh,” Poe said softly, but then he winked. “I guess I'm the first one you've had to keep a secret.”

Kylo laughed, and Poe grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

As soon as Kylo opened the door, Poe walked into the room and knelt by the couch, sliding his hands under the cushions, before straightening up. “Sorry, old habits?” he said apologetically.

Kylo smiled and held his hands up. “Be my guest.” As Poe turned back to the couch, Kylo said conversationally, “The pistol’s in the coffee table.”

Poe turned, opened the drawer, and laughed. “Thanks.” He took the pistol out and laid it on the coffee table with a _clunk_ before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife. “I guess fair’s fair,” he said, setting it next to the pistol.

“I should’ve frisked you after all,” Kylo said, amused, and Poe grinned.

“We can do that later, if you want,” he said, standing up and pulling Kylo close. His lips brushed Kylo's throat, and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to keep it together. “Any other weapons I should know about?” Poe whispered and Kylo let out a surprised laugh.

“Well there's the switchblade in the drawer by the sink… and the gun in my bedside table…” Kylo said, trying to focus on the question and not Poe reaching up to peel off his jacket while he kissed along his jaw.

“Good to know,” Poe murmured, tossing Kylo's jacket onto the couch. He threw the I ❤️ Paris hat down with it and pulled his sweatshirt over his head.  He gave Kylo a hungry look that made Kylo desperate with want. He pulled Poe close so he could finally kiss him, slow and steady.

“So I thought I was promised a fake Van Gogh,” Poe said in between kisses.

“You're really not subtle, you know that?” Kylo asked, but he laced his fingers through Poe's and lead him toward the bedroom.

“Wasn't trying to be,” Poe laughed. “I figured being subtle was too confusing last time.”

“Right,” Kylo said, softening despite himself. He leaned down to kiss Poe's forehead. “Thanks,” he murmured as he felt blindly for the door knob and pushed it open.

Poe's eyes lit up when he looked past Kylo's shoulder at the sunflower painting hanging above the bed. “Wow, that is a good fake.”

He stepped forward, studying the swirls in the paint. “The color mixing is ridiculous,” he finally said. “Who's the forger?”

“Me,” Kylo said, wrapping his arm around Poe's waist. “Are you going to arrest me?” he whispered in Poe's ear.

Poe laughed. “No. But if it shows up at auction, all bets are off.”

“Noted,” Kylo said with a chuckle. “That's what black markets are for.”

Poe looked at him over his shoulder, strangely serious. “What is it?”

“Just thinking. You could really make a go of this.”

Kylo's eyebrows shot up. “Art forgery? Seems like weird career advice from an Interpol agent.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “No, original art, you moron. You really do have a good eye for color.” He smirked. “Your brushwork could use some work though.”

“Fuck you,” Kylo laughed, leaning down to kiss Poe's neck.

“I was hoping you would,” Poe whispered, tilting his head to give Kylo easier access.

Kylo nipped at his throat gently. “You were?”

“Mhmmm,” Poe hummed, grabbing Kylo's hand and holding it to his cock.

“Shit,” Kylo whispered, feeling his own dick throb with want.

“Guess I'm not the only one,” Poe said breathlessly and Kylo smirked.

“Guess not,” he murmured, reaching around Poe with his left hand to undo his belt.

“Need some help?” Poe asked as Kylo fought with the button.

“This is easier when I can see what I'm doing,” Kylo admitted, and Poe laughed.

“Maybe this will help,” he said, turning around and pulling Kylo in for a kiss.

“Still can't see,” Kylo laughed, but he did finally manage to get Poe out of his jeans.

“See, you're fine,” Poe teased, pulling his shirt over his head before reaching for Kylo and helping him out of his clothes.

Kylo ran his fingers through the curls at the base of Poe's neck, tilting his chin up so he could kiss his throat. “Tell me what you want,” he said, voice low.

Poe looked up at him, heavy-lidded. “I want you to touch my cock. And then I want… _fuck_ ,” he gasped as Kylo's hand slipped into his boxers and wrapped around his dick.

“Yes?” Kylo asked as his thumb caught the liquid at the tip of Poe's cock, used it to slick him up.

Poe laughed breathlessly. “It's surprisingly hard to string together a sentence when you do that.” Kylo's hand sped up ruthlessly. “Shit. I… want you. I want you to fuck me.” He put his hands on Kylo's waist, pulled him over to the bed.

Kylo pulled Poe's boxers off and then his own, and gently guided Poe down onto the bed. Poe ran his hands up and down Kylo's chest as he opened the drawer in the bed side table and rummaged around for the lube.

Kylo watched the faint flush spread across Poe's chest as he slicked up his fingers and leaned down to leave biting kisses down his chest. “Ready?” he asked, and Poe nodded.

Kylo slid a finger in and Poe slumped onto the mattress, groaning. Kylo kissed him everywhere he could reach - his jaw, his throat, his chest. Suddenly Poe laughed. “Are you giving me a hickey?”

Kylo looked up from the red mark he'd just left on Poe's ribs. “Oh, sorry…”

“No, I like it. Come here,” he said, almost fiercely, and suddenly Kylo was breathing hard while Poe left his mark on his chest. He ran his fingers over it just as Kylo slid in another finger. “Oh my God.”

His lips brushed Kylo's. “I need you,” he gasped. “I need you _now.”_ He fell back into the mattress. “Oh, there are a couple condoms in my jeans.”

Kylo got up and turned out Poe's pockets until he found them. Poe lazily watched him put the condom on. “Here, roll over,” Kylo murmured, climbing onto the bed and straddling his legs.

He ran his hand over Poe's ass. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Poe moaned, and Kylo slid inside.

“Oh _shit_ ,” he moaned.

“Kylo, your cock, oh my God,” Poe groaned.

Kylo peppered his back with gentle biting kisses as Poe groaned semi-coherently into the mattress. “Is this good?” Kylo asked as he settled into a rhythm.

“ _Yes_ ,” Poe gasped into the sheets.

“Good,” Kylo whispered, leaving another red mark on Poe's shoulder.

He lost track of time, losing himself in Poe's moans and the way his hips bucked against him. He could feel the pleasure building, until suddenly Poe's back arched. “Kylo, I'm... I'm…” and then he shuddered, collapsing onto the bed.

Then he turned and kissed Kylo fiercely and the pleasure exploded, overwhelming him. He groaned wordlessly against Poe's lips as he came.

He flopped onto the bed next to Poe to catch his breath before he threw his arm over Poe's shoulders. “Hold on, I'll be right back.”

He got up and went to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and get a damp washcloth. He went back to the bedroom and Poe gave him a contented, tender look that made him weak.

He kissed Poe gently as he cleaned him up. “How're you?” he whispered.

“Good,” Poe sighed. “That was --”

“Yeah,” Kylo, said with a shy smile. “Me too.”

Poe smiled and leaned in to kiss Kylo's throat and it dawned on him that he was in too deep. He ran his hand up and down Poe's side and watched the evening light flicker across the ceiling until Poe sighed. “I guess I should go,” he said. “Gotta feed the cat.”

Kylo wanted to beg him to stay, but he swallowed the words. “Ok, if you want.”

He watched Poe slowly get dressed, but when he turned to leave the room he caught his hand. “I have an idea for how you can get in touch with me for next time, so you don't have to wander into Snoke's lair to find me.”

Poe smiled. “Next time?”

“Yeah,” Kylo murmured. “Hopefully soon.”

Poe gave him a heart stopping kiss. “I'm counting on it.”

Kylo threw on pants to walk him to the door, and then he fell back onto the couch. He was totally, irrevocably fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in denial but no one is buying it. (Especially Brigitta.) Chapter title inspired by Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, one of my faaavorites!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed! <3


	3. Bad Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Flying casual" is definitely easier said than done.

BB-8 was less than impressed when Poe got home.

Poe could hear him meowing from the stairwell, and sure enough, he was lying in wait outside Poe’s door. He rubbed against Poe’s leg while Poe flipped through his key ring for the right key.

“I know, I know, you’re SO hungry,” Poe said. “It’s not like Snap fed you literally 2 hours ago.”

BB-8 looked up at him innocently and Poe laughed. “Come on, let’s get you a snack.”

BB-8 followed him into the apartment and jumped up on the kitchen counter like he owned the place. Poe poured a small scoop of dry food into a bowl and set it on the counter. “I’ve only been here for a couple weeks and you’ve already got me trained,” he said. BB-8 purred smugly and rubbed against his elbow for pets.

BB-8’s tail flicked back and forth while he watched Poe unwrap his falafel sandwich. “No, this is _my_ dinner, you’ve already had yours,” Poe said. BB-8 meowed sadly and Poe laughed. “You’re lucky you’re cute,” he said, scratching behind BB-8’s ears.

After he ate dinner, BB-8 curled up beside him on the couch. Poe petted him absentmindedly, and caught himself smiling when he thought about Kylo. God, he was such a sap.

He got ready for bed, trying not to wonder when he’d hear from Kylo again.  

The next day he stopped in the cafe across from the Interpol HQ and Jean looked up. “Oh, Poe, there you are! Someone dropped this off for you.”He held out a small box. “I guess they didn’t have your address.”

Poe took the box hesitantly. “Yeah, I just moved,” he said with a shrug. “Merci beaucoup.”

“De rien,” Jean said. “Should I get you the usual?”

Poe looked up. “That would be great!” He paused. “And four pains au chocolat, please.”

Jean smiled. “Celebrating today?”

Poe laughed. “No, just figured I’d be the hero and bring them to work today.”

Jean nodded. “Good thinking, coming right up.”

Poe opened the box surreptitiously while Jean made his cafe au lait and found a clunky black cell phone -- it didn’t look like it could even connect to the internet. He flipped the phone open (he hadn’t even _seen_ a flip phone since middle school) and found one solitary contact for Kevin Ryan.

He smirked, and then noticed the note at the bottom of the box.

_Keep in touch._

_\- K_

He smiled softly and typed out a text. (He’d forgotten how annoying it was to use the old keyboards.) _Thanks for the phone, Kevin._

Just then Jean called for him, so he turned the phone off and stashed it in his pocket before grabbing his coffee and pastries and heading across the street.

He walked into the office and put the bag of pastries on Rey’s desk. “Hey guys, I got breakfast,” he called. Finn and Rose looked up from their computers and jumped up.

Rey opened the bag and fished out a croissant. “What’s the occasion?”

Poe shrugged. “Nothing, just figured a morale boost is never a bad idea.”

Her eyes narrowed. “Hmmmm.” She took a bite. “You went on a date last night, didn’t you?” she said with her mouth full.

Poe flushed. “What? No!”

Finn and Rose traded amused looks. “You’re such a liar,” Finn laughed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Poe said, grabbing a croissant and heading over to his desk.

“You were _humming_ when you came in, like you’re in a rom com” Rose said, and Poe buried his head in his arms and groaned.

“So, spill the details!” Rey said. “What’s his name?”

“No, no, no, we’re not doing that!” Poe protested.

“What do you mean?” Finn exclaimed.

Poe raised his eyebrows. “Do you remember what happened the _last_ time I told you about one of my dates?”

“That wasn’t our fault!” Rose protested.

“You ran a background check after our second date!” Poe said. “And then interrogated him at dinner!”

“Have you forgotten about that scammer you dated?” Rey said, and Poe groaned.

“That was _one time_ …”

“Yeah, and we’re trying to keep it that way,” Finn said, folding his arms across his chest and smirking.

Poe raised his eyes to the ceiling. “Well, we’re keeping things casual right now, so you don’t need to do a deep dive….”

The others looked at each other and burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?” Poe asked indignantly.

Rey raised her eyebrows. “Come on, Poe, you’re the _least_ casual person in the whole universe. You’re the show-up-with-wine-and-flowers guy, not the keeping-things-casual guy.”

“She’s right,” Finn said, and Poe threw his hands up in the air.

“Traitor,” he protested and Finn shrugged.

“Hey, the truth hurts,” he said with a grin.

Poe sighed. “Ok, how about this -- if things get serious, _then_ I’ll tell you his name and you can dig through his backstory to your heart’s content.”

“Promise?” Rose said, one eyebrow raised.

Poe threw up the Boy Scout salute. “I swear.”

Rose glanced at Rey. “I guess that’s alright…”

“At least give us _something_ ,” Rey said. “What does he do?”

“He works in… mergers and acquisitions,” Poe said.

Rose whistled. “Damn, look who's got a fancy boyfriend!” And Poe buried his head in his hands in embarrassment.

“Alright, alright, give the man a break,” Finn said. He put a hand on Poe’s shoulder. “Do you like him?”

Poe flushed again. “Yeah, I do,” he said softly.

“Then that’s all that matters,” Finn said. “But he better not be a scammer.”

Poe bit his lip, feeling guilty. “Don’t worry, there aren’t going to be any surprises with this guy.”

“Good,” Finn smiled, then leaned over and grabbed a croissant from the bag on Rey’s desk. “You should go on dates more often,” he said with his mouth full.

Poe laughed. “Alright, come on, let’s actually try to get something done today.”

He finally took a bite of his croissant and opened his email, pretending not to notice Rey and Rose grinning at each other over their computer screens.

The day seemed to drag on and on, but he finally called it quits after he'd tried to read the same transcript 5 times. “Alright guys, I gotta head home, my eyes are starting to cross,” he said.

Rey and Rose looked up, bleary-eyed, and Finn looked up at the clock. “Shit, it's after 7,” he said, stretching. “And I've got to drive out to Bruges to check a painting.”

“Oh right,” Poe said. “Let me know that goes.”

Finn nodded, hiding a yawn behind his hand, and Poe shrugged his jacket on. “Alright, see you tomorrow.”

He saw an orange and white cat waiting for him at the top of the stairs, and he laughed. “Hungry again?” he asked, and BB-8 rubbed against him, purring happily.

BB-8 followed him in and munched on his kibble while Poe dug around in his freezer for the leftover soup he'd stashed there. While the soup reheated he turned the burner phone back on, trying not to get his hopes up too much, but sure enough, there were 2 new notifications from “Kevin.”

_No problem._

_Last night was fun._

Poe grinned. He could hardly imagine Kylo typing that out, like they were two normal people going on a normal date.

He texted back. _Yeah, it was. Hopefully we can do it again soon._

He poked at the frozen chunk of soup, and then turned on some music. The burner phone buzzed in his pocket.

_How about this weekend?_

_Sure!_ Poe texted back, before he could overthink it.

It actually ended up being almost 3 weeks later - the painting Finn went to check out turned out to be a fake, so that left Poe with a bunch of expert appraisals and witness interviews to do.

But _finally_ Poe found himself in a wine shop on a Saturday morning, trying to decide between two bottles of wine. Suddenly he remembered Rey calling him the wine-and-flowers guy, and he laughed. Not that he'd ever admit she was right.

Brigitta was walking down the steps when Poe came to the house. “Bonjour, Poe,” she said, smiling.

“Bonjour. How're you?”

“Fine, I was just going to meet a friend.” She winked. “But I suppose I can let you in before I go.”

She turned back and unlocked the door for him. “Au revoir!” She said with a wave.

He waved and ducked inside. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

“It's open!” Kylo called and Poe let himself in.

“In the kitchen,” Kylo called, and Poe walked in.

Kylo was chopping vegetables at the counter and Poe looped an arm around his waist. “I brought wine,” he said, kissing his neck.

“Thanks,” Kylo said with a small smile. “The bottle opener’s in the drawer.”

Poe poured two glasses and slid one over to Kylo.

“Thanks,” Kylo said, taking a sip before adding a drizzle of olive oil to the pot and turning the burner on.

“Whatcha making?” Poe asked.

“Calabrese pork ragu,” Kylo said. “I had it in this tiny restaurant in Italy and it was to die for.”

“Mmmmm, sounds good. Do you need a sous?”

“Sure. How good are you at following orders?” Kylo asked with a smirk.

“It depends on what the orders are,” Poe said, eyebrows raised as he took a sip of wine.

“Shit,” Kylo said, flushing. “You can't just say that when I have a knife, I'll lose a finger.”

“Sorry,” Poe said. “All your fingers intact?”

Kylo put the knife down and held his hands up. “All good.”

“Good,” Poe said, cupping the back of Kylo's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Kylo laughed against his lips. “If you don't let me finish we won't be eating till midnight.”

“Fine,” Poe relented, running his fingers lightly down Kylo's spine. “What do you need me to do?”

Kylo nodded toward the refrigerator. “Can you grab the sausage and pork? And the calabrian chilis in the cabinet.”

Poe grabbed the jar of chilis, and his arm brushed against Kylo's as he put it down next to the cutting board. Kylo shot a knowing look his way as he added the sausage to the pot.

Next he added the ground pork, then took the meat out of the pan to cook the mirepoix, and then put everything back in the pan, and Poe was starting to remember why he didn't cook much.

But finally, after Poe's second glass of wine, Kylo gave one last stir. “Now we just let it cook for four hours.”

“Four hours?” Poe said, eyebrows raised.

“I wanted something that wouldn't burn if we got… distracted,” Kylo said, grabbing Poe's hand and leading him through the doorway. “I had a couple ideas for what to do in the meantime.”

“Like what?” Poe asked, breathlessly.

“You'll see,” Kylo said, pulling his shirt over his head before helping Poe get undressed. “Lay down on the bed,” he said with a nod.

Poe climbed onto the bed, anticipation tying his stomach into knots, while Kylo slowly finished getting undressed. “How long are you gonna leave me all alone?” Poe asked, trying to keep his voice steady. Kylo hadn't even touched him yet and he was already desperate.

Kylo grinned and leaned over him, running his hands down Poe's chest, skimming along his stomach, and Poe sucked in a breath. “Just wanted to see how good you are at following orders,” he murmured. He moved Poe's hands above his head. “No touching until I say so,” he said with a smirk.

“You're gonna make me regret saying that, aren't you?” Poe said, closing his eyes as Kylo traced along his inner thigh.

“I’ll make it up to you,” Kylo said, leaning down to kiss his throat. “Say my name,” he whispered.

“Kylo,” Poe breathed, and Kylo kissed him, fierce and hungry, and it was all Poe could do not to reach up and run his fingers through his hair.

“What do you want?” Kylo asked.

“You,” Poe said, his voice raspy with want, and Kylo moaned before pulling him close.

Afterward, Poe lay with his head on Kylo's shoulder, tracing concentric circles into Kylo's skin. Kylo sighed and kissed his forehead. Poe smiled. “So my coworkers want to know who you are,” he murmured.

“What?” Kylo said, jerking upright.

“No, it’s fine, I didn’t _tell_ them,” Poe said.

“Oh,” Kylo said, settling back into the pillows and wrapping his arm around Poe again. “How’d they even know?”

“They figured out I’d been out with someone, so they started demanding information so they could run a background check…”

“So what’d you tell them?”

“I said we were keeping things casual,” Poe said, trying not to think about how smug the others would be right now. “And that you work in mergers and acquisitions.”

Kylo laughed. “That’s a good one! I’ll have to steal that.” He tilted his head. “Do they do that for _everyone_ you bring home?”

Poe sighed. “Well…”

“This has gotta be good,” Kylo teased, propping his head up on one hand.

Poe rolled his eyes. “One of my exes was scamming little old ladies out of their pensions, so they've never let me live that down.”

Kylo burst out laughing. “It’s not that funny,” Poe grumbled, but he couldn’t help grinning as he buried his face into Kylo’s neck.

“Well it finally makes sense why you’re sleeping with me,” Kylo said. “You have terrible taste in men!”

“I do not!” Poe protested, and Kylo raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not complaining, I’m definitely benefiting from your terrible judgment.”

Poe rolled his eyes. “For the record, you’re not the worst guy I’ve gone home with.”

“For real? Who, then?” Kylo asked, rolling over onto his side and looking at Poe with an amused glint in his eye.

“Well, there’s the guy who stole from old ladies… and my boyfriend from sophomore year who cheated on me. Like a _lot._ ”

“Ugh,” Kylo said, making a face.

“So I’m not worried with you,” Poe said. “I already know you’re terrible. No surprises there.” Kylo huffed out a laugh and left a biting kiss on Poe’s chest.

“What about you?” Poe asked. “Any terrible exes?”

“Hux,” Kylo said without any hesitation, and Poe’s eyes widened.

“Wait, you and _Hux_??”

Kylo flushed. “Yeah. It was right after I started running guns with Snoke. We were both new, and it was… comforting. We were each other’s lifeline.” He sighed, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. “But Snoke doesn’t like anyone to be too happy, so he set us against each other, and it got all toxic and competitive.”

Poe reached over and ran his hand along Kylo’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

Kylo shrugged. “It’s ok.”

Poe bit his lip. “Well, if it makes you feel better, I like you a lot more than the scammer I dated.”

“I’m honored.” A smile played across Kylo’s lips, and he pulled Poe in for a kiss. “I like you more than Hux,” he whispered against Poe’s lips, and Poe smiled and nipped at his bottom lip.

Suddenly a timer went off in the kitchen and Kylo sighed. “That’s my cue to check on the ragu. I’ll be right back.”

Poe propped his chin on his hand to watch Kylo leave, and Kylo rolled his eyes. But it didn’t stop Poe from noticing that he blushed.

When Poe walked into HQ the next morning, Rey jumped out of her seat. “They want you in the conference room.”

“What?” he asked, racking his mind for a meeting he’d forgotten about.

“They’ve been very hush hush about why they’re here,” Rey said. “But they’re very insistent.”

Poe nodded. “Great. Thanks for the warning.”

“Good luck,” Rey said, watching him walk away with a worried crease between her eyebrows.

Poe knocked on the conference room door and heard a woman’s voice say “Come in.”

He opened the door and saw Section Chief Leia Organa seated at the far end of the table. He was so fucked.

He closed the door behind him. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” she said. “I came to talk to you about Snoke.”

His eyebrows rose. “Oh?”

“I’ve tried not to get too involved in this investigation… for obvious reasons,” she said. “But we’ve just received intel from one of our sources that has me worried.”

She leaned in, folding her hands on top of the table. “I’ve been told you’ve had more contact with Kylo Ren than anyone else on the force.”

Poe swallowed. “I’d say that’s probably accurate. You’ve read my file on Berlin…”

She nodded impatiently. “Have you seen him in Paris?” she asked.

“Yes, he followed me to my apartment, so I had to move,” Poe said, hoping against hope she just had a question about his paperwork.

“Have you seen him since then?”

Poe froze, not sure what to tell her. Not sure what she knew.

Her face softened. “You don’t have to give me details,” she murmured, and his heart sank. Of course she knew.

“I’ve seen him,” he whispered.

She nodded. “Obviously, that’s a breach of protocol, but we’ve heard whispers of a big development in Snoke’s organization, so we’re going to use your… connection with him.”

Poe frowned. “What do you mean, exactly?”

“We’re not sure yet, but I’m worried,” she admitted. She looked at him, that famous steely glint in her eye. “I need you to bring him in.”

“You mean…”

“Do you think you can do it?” she asked bluntly.

Poe took a deep breath. “I think so.” He raised an eyebrow. “He’s stubborn.”

She smiled ruefully. “Who do you think he got it from?” She stood and walked to the door. “Obviously, this needs to stay between us,” she said.

Poe nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

She paused with her hand on the door knob. “Good luck, Dameron. Bring my son home.”

And with that, she walked out, leaving Poe all alone in the conference room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe thinks he's being so subtle and no one is buying it for a second. (Except maybe Kylo.) No one ever said they were smart! XD
> 
> This chapter title's inspired by Bad Liar by Selena Gomez because it got stuck in my head.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!! <3


	4. You Know Better, Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The metaphorical shit hits the fan.
> 
> (There are more complete notes at the end, but there is some violence' discussion of injuries in this chapter - nothing graphic, but I just wanted to let you know just in case!)

Kylo slowly walked up the stairs, wincing each time he took a breath. He unlocked the door and stepped into the room, blinking in the bright sunlight. Brigitta must have come in and opened the curtains.

He went into the bedroom and dropped his bag on the floor, nudging it under the bed with his foot. He peeled off his shirt, hissing when his ribs protested. He gingerly poked at the dark purple and blue bruises spreading across his side, and shook his head. 

When he’d finally managed to get a clean shirt on, he collapsed on the couch, turning this way and that to find a comfortable position….

He woke up with a jolt. He blearily ran his hand over his face, as someone knocked on the door. Poe.

He bit his lip and slowly pushed himself off the couch. He opened the door and Poe smiled up at him, and Kylo caught himself smiling back.

Poe leaned in to kiss him, reaching out to wrap his arms around him. Kylo flinched, and Poe froze. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kylo said, but Poe frowned.

He lifted Kylo’s shirt, his eyes widening when he saw the bruises. “Shit, Kylo! What happened?”

Kylo shrugged, which sent a stab of pain across his ribs. “A deal went bad.”

Poe looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “Have you gotten that looked at?”

Kylo sighed. “Yeah. I just can’t lift anything heavy or do anything strenuous. And I have to take deep breaths to prevent pneumonia, apparently.”

“Well, I guess that means no sex today,” Poe said lightly, walking past him and sitting on the couch. 

“Poe, it’s not that bad,” Kylo said, but Poe just rolled his eyes.

“I barely touched you and you almost fell over,” he said firmly. “Come on, sit with me.”

Kylo sighed again, and slowly sank into the couch. He leaned his head on Poe’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Kylo, it’s fine,” Poe said softly. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“I know, it’s just… I was looking forward to it,” Kylo said, burying his face in Poe’s neck to hide his blush. 

“Me too,” Poe admitted. “But there’s always next time.”

Kylo smiled despite himself and Poe winked. 

“So, besides the obvious, how are things?” he asked, and Kylo huffed out a laugh.

“Fine. Snoke’s convinced there's a mole, so that's going to be a whole thing.”

Poe's eyes widened. “Are you… worried?

Kylo shrugged. “Not really.” Poe stared at him incredulously. “What?”

“Well, not to state the obvious, but you have an Interpol agent in your secret apartment,” Poe said. “Snoke  _ might _ think  _ you're  _ the mole.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “But this wasn't Interpol. This was another crew trying to cut in on Snoke's profits.” He reached up and brushed the curls away from Poe's face. “Besides, I haven't  _ told  _ you anything.”

Poe gave him an exasperated look. “Well that's fine then, since Snoke's known for being so reasonable.” 

Kylo laughed and kissed his cheek. “It'll be fine,” he promised. “I never get caught.”

“Except for Berlin,” Poe pointed out, but Kylo just grinned. 

“I think I remember a certain Interpol agent  _ letting me go _ ,” he whispered, tracing a swirling pattern on Poe's wrist. 

Poe blushed. “I saw Dupont,” he protested weakly. “He was our main priority.”

“Mhmm,” Kylo said with a smirk. 

“Anyway…” Poe eyed him, biting his lip. “Have you… ever thought about quitting? Going straight?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “You want me to go straight?” he asked, and Poe laughed.

“You know what I mean,” he said, rolling his eyes.

Kylo rested his chin on Poe's shoulder. “Did my mom put you up to this?” he asked teasingly. 

“No!” Poe protested, and Kylo bit his neck gently.

“You're a terrible liar, Dameron…”

“Really?” Poe asked, but the hitch in his voice betrayed him. Kylo smiled smugly.

“Yes,” he said, biting at Poe's throat again, reveling in the way Poe's pulse quickened under his lips. 

Poe's hand slid up the inside of Kylo's thigh, and he clutched at Poe's shoulder. “That's not fair,” he gritted out through clenched teeth.

“Well… I told you I wouldn't fuck you,” Poe said, sliding off the couch and slowly pushing Kylo's legs apart. “I didn't say anything about this.”

His hands slid up Kylo's thighs again, stopping just short. “Do you want me to…”

“Fuck, yes,” Kylo said, and Poe grinned up at him, reaching up to undo Kylo's jeans. “Should've worn sweats,” Kylo said through his clenched teeth as he pushed himself up off the couch so Poe could slide his jeans down. 

Poe laughed, and then his lips were on Kylo's cock and he groaned, running his fingers through Poe's dark curls. Poe looked up at him, heavy-lidded, and Kylo was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful. Or more obscene. 

Poe worked him over slowly, until Kylo came with a groan that made his ribs ache, moaning Poe's name.

Poe kissed his inner thighs as he came down, and then stood up slowly. He went to sit down next to Kylo, but Kylo reached out and caught his hips. 

“Want me to return the favor?” he asked, his voice low, and Poe nodded. Kylo unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down to his ankles. 

He took Poe's cock in his hand, stroking slowly, and Poe threw his head back. “Fuck, Kylo…”

“Ben,” Kylo said. “Call me Ben.”

He didn't know what made him say it. He looked anywhere but Poe, his face burning. Poe reached out and ran his fingers down Kylo's cheek, tilting his chin up. 

“Ben,” he said softly. Kylo smiled and wrapped his lips around Poe's cock. “Goddamnit, Ben!” Poe groaned, clutching at his shoulders.

Kylo hummed, licking up and down the shaft. Poe closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “If you keep doing that I'm gonna fall over,” he laughed, but his voice was low and rough. 

Kylo turned slightly, so Poe could brace one leg against the couch. He reached up and squeezed his other thigh. 

Poe looked down at him, a soft smile on his lips. He was running his fingers through Kylo's hair when Kylo looked up at him and took his cock deep, making Poe groan. 

“Fuck,  _ Ben, _ ” he said, totally wrecked. 

Kylo teased Poe's balls and alternated between taking his dick as deep as he could and flicking the tip with his tongue until Poe came with a low moan. He slowly sank onto the couch next to Kylo. He turned and rested his head on Kylo’s lap, smiling softly as Kylo ran his fingers through his hair.

Kylo woke up with a jolt for the second time that day. The golden sunset was streaming through the window. Poe blinked up at him and yawned. “Guess I fell asleep.”

“You and me both,” Kylo said with a smirk.

Poe checked his watch. “I guess I should go.”

Kylo nodded. “Or… you could stay. Unless you need to feed the cat.”

Poe shrugged. “He should be ok, he can live one night without a midnight snack.”

Kylo laughed. “So there really is a cat?”

“Yeah!” Poe said, indignant. “Did you think that was a line?”

“Kind of…” Kylo said, struggling to hide a grin. “You don’t really seem like a cat person.”

Poe laughed. “Well, it’s my landlord’s cat, he just kind of adopted me.”

Kylo smirked. “I might need to see some proof.”

Poe spluttered indignantly. “Here, look!” he said, sitting up to pull out his phone and swiping through his photos. 

Kylo laughed at the photo of a clearly unrepentant orange and white cat sitting next to a pile of papers, and then leaned in to kiss him, soft and sweet. Like a normal couple. “Stay?” he murmured.

Poe smiled. “Ok.”

Kylo stayed at his other apartment the next night - the view was undeniably better, but the sunlight seemed to get lost somehow before it reached the windows. He shuddered and turned away from the Canal St Martin.

He was double checking the manifest for the next day's shipment when someone knocked on the door. He groaned and dragged himself off the couch, checking the knife in his pocket while he peered through the peep hole. Hux.

He sighed and opened the door. “This had better be important -” he started to complain, when Hux lurched forward and kissed him.

Kylo froze, but then Hux pulled him close and the pain from his ribs brought him back to reality. He pushed against Hux's chest. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Isn't it obvious?” Hux said, slurring in his posh Eton accent. He tried to kiss Kylo again, but Kylo pushed him back, more forcefully this time.

“You're drunk, Hux. And you have a boyfriend.”

Peter, a music teacher of all things. It might be Kylo's job to know everyone's secrets, but Hux liked to believe some secrets were his alone. Kylo could sympathize. 

“Why do you think I'm drunk?” Hux said, reaching up and scrubbing at his face. “We had a fight.”

“And fucking your ex is supposed to make that better?” Kylo asked coldly.

Hux slumped against the door frame. “It doesn't matter, he's going to break up with me anyway.”

Kylo looked up at the ceiling in exasperation before stepping aside to let Hux come in. “What happened?” he asked, resigned.

Hux stumbled in and landed on the couch. “I forgot… something. Something important.” He dragged his fingers through his hair. “I do that a lot,  _ apparently. _ ”

Kylo leaned against the door. “That doesn't sound like a reason he'd dump you…” but Hux shook his head.

“I'm bad at this. You know that.” He slumped so deep into the couch cushions it looked like he was going to fall through. “I don't know how to fix it.”

Kylo sighed and went into the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water and 2 only slightly stale croissants. “Drink this slowly and eat all of this,” he said. “And if you throw up on my rug you're buying me a new one.”

“I'd be doing you a favor,” Hux said, but he took a bite of bread at least. 

Kylo rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen to call Aman.

“Hello?” Aman’s voice came through. 

Kylo glanced back at Hux, who was clearly too drunk and bored to be paying any attention. “Hello, Aman. It’s Kylo.”

“Ah, yes, how can I help you?” Aman said, all formalities.

“I’d like to make a reservation for two for Thursday,” Kylo said. 

“Of course. And will you be needing the special?”

“Oh no, no special this time,” Kylo said firmly.

“Oh,” Aman said, intrigued and Kylo grinned despite himself. “Bringing a date?”

“As good as the food at Le Cinq is, I don’t think I’d be able to really enjoy it,” he said, amused.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Aman said, laughing. “What name should I put the reservation under, then?”

“Hux,” Kylo said and Aman sighed.

“Up to no good again?” 

“He never is,” Kylo said. 

“Thursday, then?” Aman said. He whispered conspiratorially, “I’ll let you know how the date goes.”

“Please do,” Kylo said, and then hung up.

He poured another glass of water and peered through the doorway. Hux had finished his water and was messing with something on his phone. 

“Don't tell me you're drunk calling him,” Kylo groaned. “I was gone two minutes!”

“I wasn't,” Hux pouted, and it took all of Kylo's willpower not to laugh. “I was trying to order flowers.”

Kylo raised his eyebrows and handed him the glass of water. “Look at you, Casanova.”

“I've had to get better at apologizing,” Hux said, drunk and earnest. 

Kylo bit his lip and sat down next to him. “Let me help.” 

Hux handed over his phone. “Peter likes lilies,” he whispered, letting his head loll on Kylo's shoulder. 

Kylo scrolled through the options, smirking a little when he found a riot of lilies and ranunculus and eucalyptus. 

“What do you want the note to say?” he asked.

“Sorry I'm a fuck up,” Hux said, and Kylo laughed. 

“Alright.” He submitted the order, and then set an alarm for Thursday. “I got you a table at Le Cinq on Thursday, so try not to forget, alright?”

Hux looked up at him. “You did?” He frowned. “Why are you helping me?”

Kylo shrugged. “One of us should get a chance at a decent relationship.”

Hux laughed. “So you haven't been disappearing for romantic trysts?”

Kylo rolled his eyes and stood up. “Goodnight, Hux.”

“What's he look like?” Hux asked gleefully. “I bet he's got dark hair and dreamy eyes…”

“Goodnight, Hux,” Kylo said again, shutting the bedroom door. 

The next morning Kylo snuck past him to make breakfast. He heard Hux's phone ring, and Hux talking in a low voice. He was pouring a cup of coffee when Hux burst into the room, waving his phone. “You spent  _ how much  _ on fucking flowers?!”

Kylo laughed. “It worked, didn't it?” he asked with a smirk. 

Hux rolled his eyes. “I'm too hungover to have this conversation,” he said, and Kylo laughed again, glad that things were back to normal. 

A week and a half later, Kylo was sitting in a coffee shop, trying to keep himself awake after a late-night stakeout when he caught a familiar name. “Oui, Le Roitelet a coul é.”

He turned his head just far enough to catch the speaker in his peripheral vision - a woman in her forties with gray streaks in her hair. She shook her head at her friend as she picked up her espresso. “Si triste, tous ces gens....”

Kylo drained his coffee and left. He tried to shake the sense of dread falling over him -- surely there was more than one ship with that name? But then he picked up the latest copy of Le Monde and his heart sank.

A photo of an all-too-familiar cargo ship was splashed across the front page with the headline “Le Déshonneur du le Roitelet.” He skimmed the article, sure he’d misread. It was just a cargo ship, running guns. How could the number of dead and missing be  _ that  _ high?

He took a deep breath and read through the article again, and when he got to the word réfugié it was all he could do not to throw the newspaper into the street. Instead, he rolled it up and tucked it under his arm, striding towards Snoke’s headquarters.

He nodded at the guards and went straight to Snoke’s office. (How long had he fought to earn that privilege?) Snoke looked up from his ledger and smiled when he saw Kylo. “Ah, Kylo, what a pleasant surprise. What brings  _ you  _ here so early?”

Kylo stepped forward and dropped the newspaper onto the desk. “You’ve been holding out on me?” he asked, his voice not quite accusing. He knew the lost lives wouldn’t register with Snoke as much as a lost chance to get a cut of the profits.

Snoke raised his eyebrows. “Yes, very tragic. Fortunately for me, we demand all payments up front.” Kylo just glowered, and Snoke laughed coldly. “Come come, it’s only good business. We don’t  _ start  _ the wars. We just supply the guns, and when people flee their war-torn homeland, our ships are already there to bring them to Europe.”

“For a steep price, I’m sure,” Kylo spat out.

Snoke gave his best approximation of an indulgent smile. “This is why I didn’t want to trouble you with this. I know you have that soft heart, even if you try to hide it.” Kylo frowned, setting his jaw. “Speaking of soft hearts,” Snoke said. “How are things going with our favorite Interpol agent?”

Kylo let out an involuntary gasp, and Snoke smiled ghoulishly. “Yes, Hux just gave me a  _ very  _ interesting update on that front.  _ You  _ told me you lost him in the crowd, but apparently you’ve been playing house with him all this time. In secret.”

_ Poe was right _ , Kylo thought desperately, but Snoke just laughed. “No need to look so panicked. I  _ could  _ be angry… But I think this will be a marvelous opportunity for you.” Kylo frowned, confused, and Snoke went on. “You know there’s a mole in our operation. I know it’s not you,” he said dismissively. “But this investigation is getting tiresome and I think we could use someone on the inside.”

“He’ll never do it,” Kylo said.

“I hope he does, for his sake. And yours,” Snoke said, and Kylo’s blood ran cold. “Now, why don’t you go discuss it with him and let me know what he says?”

He waved Kylo out and somehow Kylo managed to walk through the door without his knees giving out. 

He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Brigitta.  _ The house has been compromised. How soon can you leave? _

Then he pulled up his last conversation with Poe.  _ Can you meet me tonight? It’s urgent _ . 

He snapped the phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket before stalking down the hallway. Soon enough he turned a corner and saw a shock of red hair. He strode forward and grabbed a hold of Hux’s collar. “Excuse us, Raoul,” he said. “I have something I need to discuss with Hux in private.” 

He dragged a spluttering Hux down the hall until he found a room full of unused desks and office equipment. He threw Hux against one of the desks and locked the door. “I’m sorry, Ren,” Hux pleaded, and that broke Kylo’s last shred of control.

“You’re  _ sorry _ ?” he hissed, grabbing Hux’s collar and slamming him into the wall. “You rat me out and all you have to say is you’re fucking  _ sorry _ ?”

Hux swallowed nervously. His hand drifted toward his pocket, but Kylo grabbed his wrist and twisted, until Hux dropped the knife. “That fucking  _ hurt _ , Ren,” he gritted out.

“I’m  _ sorry _ . That should fix everything, shouldn’t it?” Kylo growled. “Why did you do it? Trying to get back at me after all this time?”

“No!” Hux protested. “He found out who I’d been seeing, and he threatened to... “ he shuddered. It didn’t take much imagination for Kylo to guess what Snoke had said. “I had to give him something else. And the only thing good enough was you.” 

“Too bad for you there’s just one fatal flaw in your plan.” Kylo said coldly. “How are you going to appease me?”

Hux clenched his jaw. “You don’t know anything about him.”

“Peter, the music teacher? Walks past Notre Dame on his way to work every morning?”

Hux paled. (Who knew that was possible?) “You wouldn’t,” he whispered.

“I wouldn’t what? Hurt him? Are you  _ sure _ ?” Kylo hummed, smiling coldly. “Maybe you're right. But just think about what I could tell him.,” Hux's eyes widened, and Kylo raised his eyebrows. “I don't think Peter would like finding out about you and me. The things we’ve done for Snoke. Do you?”

“What do you want from me?” Hux begged and it sent a sick thrill down Kylo’s spine. 

“I wouldn’t mind more groveling,” he said. “But I don’t have time for that, unfortunately.” He let go of Hux’s collar and he slumped to the ground unceremoniously, clutching his wrist. “If Snoke tells anyone to go after Poe, you tell me first. I don’t care if he threatens your grandmother.”

“And if I don’t get a chance?” Hux asked.

“I’ll give Peter your regards.” Kylo said simply. He turned to unlock the door, when Hux laughed bitterly behind him.

“It’s too bad things didn’t work out between us, isn’t it?” he said. “We really are two of a kind.”

Kylo turned and looked back at him blankly. “No,” he finally said. “He makes me want to be better. Doesn’t Peter?”

Hux’s eyes were suddenly glassy, but Kylo let the door slam shut behind him. 

He checked his phone and saw a text from Brigitta.  _ I can leave in an hour. I’ll stay with my sister in Brittany _ .

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief.  _ Good. I’ll let you know when it’s safe to come back _ . He didn’t let himself type out the  _ if _ . He bit his lip.  _ I’m sorry, Brigitta. _

He jogged down the stairwell when he got a reply.  _ I’d do it again.  _ And then a second text.  _ Be careful. _

He closed his eyes briefly before walking out the side door and turning toward the metro station.

He took a winding route to Bigitta’s house -- it probably wasn’t much of a mystery where he was going, but hopefully he could at least buy a little time.

He was walking up the metro steps when he got signal again and a text notification pinged through. He flipped his phone and saw a text from Poe.  _ On my way.  _ Kylo sighed - he wasn’t sure if it was with relief or worry. 

That peace he usually felt as soon as he turned onto the tree-lined street was gone now. He kept looking over his shoulder and listening for footsteps. He jogged up the steps and unlocked the door, peering behind him to make sure he didn’t see any familiar shadows. 

His footsteps echoed in the entryway. He walked into the living room and saw that she’d taken the Degas. He smiled to himself. At least Snoke wouldn’t get his hands on that.

He paced around his room - at first he thought she’d taken the forged Van Gogh too, but then he noticed it rolled up in a tube by the foot of his bed. He packed up the few things he would need to take with him -- and then there wasn’t anything to do but wait. 

He finally went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink. He swirled the glass, letting the ice cubes clink softly. Finally he heard a knock on the door and he flung himself down the stairs.

He checked through the peephole, and saw Poe standing on the stoop, with his hands in his pockets. 

He opened the door. “Hi.”

Poe smiled weakly. He looked tired. “Hi.” 

Kylo reached out and grabbed his arm to pull him inside. “Do you want bad news first or worst news first?”

Poe’s eyes widened. “Bad news first, I guess?” He eyed Kylo’s drink. “I might need a drink before you tell me though.”

Kylo nodded and pulled him up the stairs. A soon as the glass was in Poe’s hand, Kylo blurted out, “Snoke knows.”

Poe nodded, as if he’d been expecting it, and he took a sip of whiskey. “Did he tell you to kill me?” he finally asked, his voice low.

“No,” Kylo said. The unsaid  _ not yet _ hung in the air between them. Kylo reached out and ran his thumb along Poe’s jaw. “I wouldn’t -- you know I wouldn’t,” he whispered desperately. 

Poe nodded, his eyes softening. “I know. But unfortunately your colleagues don’t feel the same way.” He took another sip of his drink. “I’m almost afraid to ask what the  _ worse  _ news is.”

“You heard about Le Roitelet?” Poe nodded. “It’s ours.”

Poe’s eyebrows knit together. “But, the refugees --”

“I know,” Kylo said bitterly. “It’s a brilliant business strategy -- ship in the guns and funnel out refugees on the return trip.”

Poe looked up at him. “How long have you known?”

“Since this morning.” Kylo scrubbed at his face. “I went to confront Snoke and he told me he’d kept me out of the loop. I have a  _ conscience  _ apparently.”

Poe tapped his finger against the glass. “You should come in,” he said abruptly.

“What?” Kylo asked.

“Things are getting serious, Kylo,” Poe said. 

“I know that,” Kylo snapped. Poe raised an eyebrow, unamused, and Kylo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. That’s just not an option.”

“Why?” Poe asked.

“You know how long it’ll take? Even if I testify, he won’t see the inside of a courtroom for years. And they’ll send me to fucking Helsinki to hide, and it still won't be enough. You know what happened to Phasma.”

Poe started to say something, but changed his mind, reaching out to take his hand instead. “I can put in a good word for you,” he said softly.

Kylo smiled sadly. “But they wouldn’t let me be close to you.” 

Poe’s face fell. “So what are you going to do? You  _ do  _ have a plan, right?”

Kylo bit his lip. “I have the  _ start  _ of a plan.”

Poe smirked. “I’ve worked with a lot less. Let me help you.”

Kylo shook his head again. “I can’t, I can’t let you.”

Poe frowned. “Since when do I seem like the type to sit on the sidelines?”

Kylo huffed. “Well, this one time you're going to have to, ok?”

“Why?” Poe pressed. 

“Because it's my fault!” Kylo blurted out. “I'm already terrible for you, but I'm not going to get you killed because I'm selfish and stupid.” He looked down at the cracked tile.

“Don't I get a say in this?” Poe said, stepping forward and tilting Kylo's chin up so he could look him in the eye. “I don't think you're terrible for me…”

“I know, we already decided you have terrible judgment,” Kylo said. Poe rolled his eyes, but he had to bite back a laugh. 

“I'm serious,” he said. “You make it sound like you're the only one who was an idiot. Which hasn't been true since Berlin.”

Kylo's eyes narrowed. “Berlin? You saw Dupont, he was the target…”

Poe swallowed. “That's the official story.” He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. “Catching Dupont was an accident.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “An accident.”

“A lucky one,” Poe conceded. “I was expecting to get fired, or arrested, when I turned a corner and there he was, slipping out a side door…”

Kylo's brain felt like it was short circuiting. “What're you saying?”

“I'm saying I didn't bring you in on purpose,” Poe said, staring at the glass in his hand before finally looking up at Kylo. “It's always been you.”

Kylo reached out and pulled him in, kissing him desperately. Poe moaned and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Don't think this lets you off the hook,” he said sternly. “You're not going to go get yourself killed to be  _ noble  _ or some bullshit.”

“Whatever you say,” Kylo said, pulling Poe's jacket off and reaching for his shirt.

“I mean it,” Poe said, laughing as Kylo fumbled with the buttons. “I'm not going to let you.”

“What're you going to do about it?” Kylo asked, his voice ragged with want. Poe groaned and dragged him to the bed. 

Afterward Kylo was laying in bed, tracing the constellation of freckles on Poe's chest, trying to ignore the ache in his chest that had nothing to do with broken ribs. 

Poe tugged on his hair, and he looked up. Poe had a thoughtful look on his face.

“Oh no,” Kylo said. “What're you planning?”

Poe smiled. “Nothing,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Bullshit.”

Poe gave him a shit-eating grin and cupped his face with his hand. “Told you I wasn't letting you off the hook. So unless you want to tell me what  _ you're _ planning...”

Kylo groaned and buried his face into Poe's chest. “You're the worst.”

“Like that's a surprise,” Poe teased. “We're two of a kind, I guess.”

Kylo's face softened and he kissed Poe again, gently and yearning. Poe sighed against his lips. “I should go.”

Kylo nodded, resting his forehead against Poe's. “Alright.”

Getting dressed took longer than it should have, because Kylo kept pulling Poe in to kiss him again. Luckily Poe didn't seem to mind.

Before Poe stepped outside he grabbed Kylo's shirt and kissed him fiercely. “This isn't goodbye,” he insisted.

Kylo nodded, more confident than he felt. “I know.” He pressed a quick kiss to Poe's lips. “Promise you won't do anything stupid?”

“Come on,” Poe said, grinning. “You should know by now that I absolutely will.”

Kylo groaned, and Poe laughed. “Hey,” he murmured, a flush creeping up his neck. “I love you.”

Kylo's heart stopped. “I love you too,” he whispered. 

Poe kissed him again and Kylo moaned. “Ok, if you don't leave right now I'm going to have to bring you back upstairs again.”

“Fuck,” Poe breathed. “I want to, but I have to go do something stupid.”

Kylo rolled his eyes, and Poe smiled softly. “I'll see you when I see you,” he whispered, kissing Kylo one last time before he stepped out into the street. Kylo watched him until he disappeared into the night shadows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Translations for the French (also apologies to any French speakers if I butchered your beautiful language!):  
> Le Roitelet: the wren or petty king (I love a pun and I REALLY love a pun that doubles as an insult)  
> Oui, Le Roitelet a coulé: Yes, the Wren sank.  
> Si triste, tous ces gens: So sad, all those people
> 
> This chapter was a beast to write, but I'm so glad I finally got it done! I would say hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but since Poe's half-baked plan is still quarter-baked at the moment, I don't want to make any promises I can't keep. XD Hopefully it'll be quick since I know the ending was a little bit of a doozy.
> 
> The title chapter is a line from It Will Come Back by Hozier. (My Hozier phase shows no signs of ending any time soon!)


	5. Hotel Complaints and Grievances Raised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The proverbial shit is about to hit the metaphorical fan.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Poe pulled out his phone and called Rey. “Hey, it’s me. We need to meet first thing tomorrow. Can you call the Section Chief?”

“What did you do?” she asked, and he huffed out a laugh.

“I’ll tell you tomorrow,” he said, and she sighed. “You sound tired, you should get some sleep.”

“I wonder why I’m tired,” she grumbled, and he laughed.

“I know, I’m the worst. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He hung up and took the long way to the metro station. He surreptitiously watched the other commuters, but he didn’t recognize anyone from the files. He kept an ear out for any following footsteps as he jogged up the station stairs, but the only steps he heard as he walked to his apartment were his own.

He picked up croissants on his way to the office again, and waved Finn, Rey, and Rose over as soon as he walked in.

“What’s going on?” Rose asked, nervous. “Why are we having a meeting with the Section Chief?”

Poe took a deep breath and held out the bag of pastries. Rey’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow, it must be bad.”

He laughed grimly. “You have no idea.” He sighed. “Remember the guy I was… seeing?”

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, Mr. Casual Businessman.”

Poe nodded. “Well, he’s actually… Kylo Ren.”

Finn and Rose stared at him, mouths agape. But Rey grabbed a file on her desk and started swatting Poe with it. “Mergers and acquisitions my _ass_ ,” she hissed.

“I know,” he said.

“Did you hit your head?” Rose asked.

“Yeah, he held you at _knifepoint_ ,” Finn said. Poe blushed and Finn’s eyes widened and he held his hands up. “Ok, never mind, more than I want to know.”

Rey took a deep breath. “Ok, so despite the obvious stupidity of dating _Kylo Ren_ , I don’t know why we need to have a meeting with the Section Chief about it.”

“The situation’s changed,” Poe said. “Snoke found out, and he wants to turn me.”

“Fat chance,” Finn said, and Poe felt a rush of gratitude.

“Yeah!” Rose said. “He might be an idiot, but he’s our idiot!”

“Thanks, Rose,” Poe said, making a face at her.

She winked. “Anytime.”

“So what’s the plan, Poe?” Rey asked, and he marveled that they still trusted him, after everything.

“Ok, it’s a little half-baked…” he said, and the others winced. “What?”

“All of your plans are half-baked,” Finn said. “So for _you_ to say it’s half-baked…”

“It means you basically only have a quarter of a plan,” Rose finished, and Poe bit his lip.

“It _might_ be a little more rough around the edges than usual…”

Finn and Rose both groaned, but Rey nudged them with her elbow. “Here comes Organa.”

Chief Organa walked in, with her blonde assistant Charles Patrick Percival Potter-Owens (C-3PO for short) trailing behind her. “Shall we?” she asked, nodding toward the conference room.

Finn and Rose trooped after her, and Rey put a hand on Poe’s shoulder. “It’ll be ok,” she said.

He sighed. “She already knows about… us. She actually asked me to bring him in.”

“Oh.” She clapped him on the shoulder. “So maybe it really _will_ be ok then.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.”

"Anytime," she said with a wicked grin.

Once everyone was seated around the conference table, they all turned, looking at Poe expectantly, and he had a second of blinding panic.

Leia took pity on him and said, "So, you've all been briefed on the situation…"

"Yes," 3PO said, turning his full attention from Poe to Leia. "Agent Dameron has been having relations with Kylo Ren, one of Snoke's highest-ranking associates…"

Poe was tempted to crawl under the table as soon as the word "relations" left 3PO's mouth, and Leia cleared her throat. "Yes, thank you, 3PO, that will do."

Poe snuck a look at the others. Finn and Rose both looked faintly queasy, but Rey was struggling to keep a straight face. She mouthed "Relations??" at him.

"Shut up," he mouthed back, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. She rolled her eyes at him, but she turned back to Organa.

"So basically now that Snoke is aware of the connection between Poe and Kylo, he's trying to exploit it," Leia was saying. "Pretty standard procedure for Snoke."

"Right," Finn added. "That's how he has so much leverage over politicians and bureaucrats."

"But does he really think he'll be able to turn one of us?" Rose asked.

Finn shrugged. "He's done it before."

"But I don't think that's his game," Poe said. "If he really wanted to turn me, he wouldn't have gone for the theatrics of threatening Kylo first."

Rey frowned. "So what _is_ his play?"

"I think he's trying to smoke out a mole - Kylo mentioned that Snoke has been paranoid lately."

"His plan might be working," Leia said. "One of our contacts in Snoke's inner circle stopped communicating 3 days ago."

They all flinched. "Do you think they're…" Rose asked.

"It's possible, but I don't think so," Leia said. "We haven't been able to pick up any activity, but Hux has gotten himself out of tight spots before."

"Hux?!" four horrified voices echoed around the table.  

"That rat bastard?" Finn said, outraged. "He's been playing both sides all along?"

A smile played across Leia's lips. "Shocking, I know," she said drily.

“There’s something else,” Poe said. “Kylo told me that Le Roitelet is actually one of Snoke’s ships, so he’s upgraded from arms dealing to human trafficking.”

Even Leia looked shocked. “All those people,” Rey whispered. Finn clenched his pen so hard Poe worried he’d snap it.

“I know,” Poe said. “I think that was the last straw for Kylo. But he still didn’t want to come in after what happened to Phasma.”

Rey beamed. “They still think she’s--”

“Well from a law enforcement perspective, that opens up a whole new line for prosecution.” Leia tapped her fingers on the table, her eyes going slightly unfocused. “But what’s Kylo’s game plan now? Surely he has one.”

Poe took a deep breath. “He wouldn’t tell me.”

“Does he know what you’re planning?”

“I wouldn’t tell him.” Rey raised an eyebrow and shot a look at Finn. Poe held his hands up. “In my defense, it couldn’t _really_ be classified as a ‘plan’ at that point.”

Rose frowned. “So you’re telling me that we’re going in, with an informant who’s stopped communicating with us, a possible ally who may or may not cooperate, and a whole new branch of the criminal enterprise?”

Finn huffed out a sigh. “We’re going in blind. Should be a totally new and fun experience.”

Poe smirked. "It’ll be alright. We have one thing they don’t.”

“What?” Leia said sardonically.

“Someone with a reputation for doing the stupidest thing possible.”

Rey glared at him. “You are _not_ doing whatever dumbass scheme you've cobbled together _.”_

He grinned. “Oh, I definitely am.”

Poe waited at the cafe, nursing an espresso and nonchalantly keeping an eye on the nondescript building (by Paris standards, anyway).

“Ren’s on the move,” Finn said, his voice crackling over the comm. “You’ve got 15 minutes.”

“Copy,” Poe said, draining his drink in one gulp and picking up his cup ad saucer. “Who’s on the door?”

“Stephen,” Rose said, and Poe breathed a sigh of relief. Out of all of Snoke’s goons, Stephen was the least likely to stab him on sight.

“I still don’t like this,” Rey said. “It’s too risky.”

“You know what they say,” Poe murmured as he dropped his dishes onto the cart. “No risk, no reward.”

“Be careful,” Finn said.

Poe took a deep breath. “See you on the other side.” He took out his ear piece, dropping it into the empty cup for Finn.

He walked across the street. Stephen didn’t look up from his book until Poe reached out for the door handle. “The sign says ‘Closed’ in five languages,” Stephen grumbled, but he froze when he saw it was Poe.

Poe gave him his most dazzling, devil-may-care smile. “I thought your boss might make an exception for me.”

It was obvious they had no plan for _this_ . Stephen dragged him inside, took his phone and watch, and was now conferring with Pierre and Raoul in urgent whispers. _Point one for stupidity_ , Poe thought.

Finally Raoul shrugged. “He says he wants to see the boss, we’ll let him see the boss.”

Pierre started to protest that they should check him again ( _fifth time’s the charm_ , Poe thought, hoping they wouldn’t). But Raoul had already grabbed Poe’s arm -- not painfully tight, but firmly -- and pushed him down the hallway.

“Nice digs,” he said, looking up at the crown molding, the paint peeling off the ceiling in places. He could practically hear Raoul’s eyes roll.

“I’ve had my share of run-ins with _la police_ , but you might be the dumbest.”

“Well, don’t tell my boss,” Poe said lightly. “I wouldn’t want that to come up in my next review.”

Raoul cleared his throat and tuned to the right. “Here we are,” he said when they finally reached the door at the end of the hall. His eyes eyes narrowed. “If you try anything…”

Poe held his hands up. “You already frisked me four times. You know I’m not carrying.”

Raoul raised an eyebrow and knocked on the door.

Silence. Then a cold, raspy voice calling, ‘What is it?”

Poe opened the door and stepped in. “I heard you wanted to see me?”

 _Way to sound like you’re here to drop off the fucking sales report_ , he thought, but Snoke’s jaw dropped despite the lame line.

“Agent Dameron -- what a surprise!” He closed the ledger he’d been studying. “I would have expected our mutual friend to be here.”  
“He doesn’t know I’m here,” Poe said, and Snoke actually cackled.

“Oh, I hope this doesn’t lead to a lover’s spat,” he said gleefully. Poe just raised an eyebrow, careful to keep his expression neutral. “So how can I help you, Agent Dameron,” Snoke asked, steepling his fingers.

“Kylo made it sound like there was a job offer, and I came to hear the details for myself.”

“A dramatic development for someone who’s always been _so_ honest,” Snoke said. “No bribes, no gambling debts, no skimming off the top.” He leaned back in his seat. “So why now?”

“Well, the pay isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” Poe aid. “And Kylo mentioned that it might be in my self-interest to come and have a chat.”

Snoke’s eyebrows shot up. “Interesting. I was under the impression he wanted to keep you away from all this sordid business.”

Poe shrugged. “Maybe. But you know Kylo, he always thinks he knows better than everyone else,” he said, giving Snoke a rift, a sore spot to exploit.

“Oh I’m going to _enjoy_ this,” Snoke said, swallowing the bait. “But we can ask him soon, if you’d like. We should be having a little _tête-à-tête_ in the next few minutes.”

“What a coincidence,” Poe said blandly, and Snoke peered at him, unnerved.

Poe just smiled and Snoke finally collected himself. “Shall we?”

Snoke lead Poe through a maze of hallways and staircases, until they eventually reached the wine cellar.

“Make yourself at home,” Snoke said archly. Raoul popped open a bottle of rosé and poured out glasses. Poe picked his up and clinked it against theirs with a grin, but he only took a tiny sip. Now wasn’t the time for a rosé buzz. Even if it was delicious.

Other people trickled in, all looking surprised to see Poe leaning against the wall. Hux blanched when he walked in, but Poe could only nod hello -- any more attention could get them both killed.

Finally Kylo walked in and the look of shock on his face would’ve been funny if they were anywhere else.

“What the fuck is Dameron doing here?” Kylo asked, glaring at Hux for some reason.

Snoke gave a ghoulish smile. “He dropped by and offered his services.”

“How nice,” Kylo’s voice was cool, bored even, but the look he gave Poe was scathing.

“It seems you have a lot to talk about, so we’ll leave you to it,” Snoke said, nodding toward the door. Pierre and Malcolm laughed, but they were suddenly very interested in their drinks when Kylo glared.

Kylo jerked his head toward the door and Poe followed.

As soon as they were out of ear shot, Poe said, “Not going to lie, shutting up hardened criminals with one look is pretty hot.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Did you seriously come here _alone_?”

“Yes,” Poe said, and Kylo groaned and ran his hand over his face.

“I swear, if we make it through this I’m going to kill you myself.”

“It’ll be fine,” Poe said soothingly. “I have a plan.”

“So I won’t get the chance to then,” Kylo said, and it was Poe’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

Kylo sighed. “I’m trying, but you’re not making it easy.”

“I know,” Poe murmured, grabbing Kylo’s hand to pull him in close.

Kylo swallowed, looking down at his shoes. “If things go wrong --”

“They won’t.”

“But if they do… you know I love you, right?” He traced Poe’s jaw with his fingers. “It would kill me if you didn’t.”

Poe nodded. “I know. I love you too.”

Kylo kissed him, soft and desperate, and Poe clutched at his jacket.

“I love you,” he whispered between kisses. “It’s always been you. Always.”

The door opened, and Hux called “Snoke’s ready for you.”

Kylo sighed, resting his forehead against Poe’s. "Fuck off, Hux."

Hux muttered something that sounded oddly like "Your funeral…" and the door clicked shut.

Poe frowned. "What's going on? You two are at each other's throats even more than usual…"

Kylo's jaw clenched. "He's the one who ratted us out to Snoke."

Poe laughed, a hysterical edge to his voice. "Oh my God, he's _unbelievable_!" Kylo raised an eyebrow and Poe whispered. "He's Leia's inside man."

"Are you serious?" When Poe nodded, Kylo's hands clenched. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, you can't!" Poe said, clutching at Kylo's shoulders. "You have to let this play out!"

"Why?"

"Because if you blow the plan now, Snoke walks. It'll all be for nothing."

Kylo closed his eyes, took a deep breath. "Ok."

Poe reached up and cupped his face. “When this is over, I’ll take you to dinner,” he promised. “A real dinner, with candles and wine, and a tablecloth and all that shit.”

“You better,” Kylo said, his voice hoarse. Poe nodded and kissed him one last time before turning away.

When they walked into the room, Snoke smiled. “There’s been a change of plans. We’re going to Cergy - might as well give you the grand tour if you’ll be working with us now, right?”

 _Perfect_ , Poe thought, just as Kylo froze beside him. “Are you sure…”

“Of course I’m sure,” Snoke said brusquely. “Let’s go. Simone, Paul, mind the shop, will you?”

The all trooped upstairs and through the maze of hallways until they stepped out into the back. Snoke nodded. “Come on.”

They all split apart and headed for different glossy black sedans. Kylo walked so close Poe could hear his breathing over the footsteps crunching in the gravel..

He tilted his head back, looking at the new moon rising slowly over the rooftops. “Do you think we could grab dinner on the way?” he asked, just a little too loudly.

Kylo blew out an exasperated sigh, but Snoke just laughed. “You really are charming, Mr. Dameron. But I’m afraid you’ll have to wait a bit.”

A driver - Liesl, if Poe wasn’t mistaken - opened the door and Poe slid into the backseat. She started to shut the door, but Kylo caught it. She looked at him sharply, but Hux drawled out, “Don’t worry, Liesl, it’s alright.” She held the door open, and Hux added. “We’ve all had our little infatuations, haven’t we?”

Kylo grabbed a hold of his lapel and whispered something, harsh and low, before pushing him away and climbing in next to Poe.

Poe caught a glimpse of Hux’s anguished face as the door clicked shut. “What did you say?” he whispered.

Kylo just shook his head. Liesl turned the car on and followed the line of cars past the loading docks before peeling off and driving north.

Kylo’s leg bounced up and down as he watched Snoke’s personal driver pulled out behind them, and Poe pressed his thigh against Kylo’s, trying to reassure him. Kylo hooked his pinky through Poe’s the closest thing to holding hands without Liesl seeing.

They drove for what felt like hours, until they finally reached Snokes lake house in Cergy. Liesl barely paused at the gate, and Kylo asked, “Are we going to the marina?”

She glanced him in the rearview mirror. “That’s what Hux said.” Kylo’s lips pressed together so hard they almost went white. Poe leaned into him, trying to tell him _I’m here, we’ll be ok_ , without words.

Soon they saw sails and yachts lining the docks, and Liesl stopped. Poe climbed out of the car and stretched, grimacing when his back popped. Kylo climbed out after him, looking like he was ready to bolt.

Unfortunately Snoke called, “Come, Mr. Dameron, I want to show you Le Martin-pêcheur.”

They walked down the dock, until they reached Le Martin-pêcheur's berth. “Before we board her,” Snoke said, “I think it’s time we see where your loyalties lie.”

Poe shrugged. “I’ll tell you anything you want.”

“Who’s Leia’s contact? I know there’s a mole.”

Hux, Raoul, Pierre, Liesl, and James shifted nervously. Kylo stood stock still, his face unreadable.

Poe swallowed. “I don’t know.”

“Maybe you misunderstood,” Snoke said, and James pulled out his pistol.

Raoul grabbed for his shoulder, and Poe shoved him away. Pierre came up behind him and caught his other arm. He punched him in the ribs, knocking the air out of his lungs, just long enough for Raoul to grab him and shove him to his knees.

Pierre punched him in the face for good measure and Poe's head snapped back. "I've wanted to do that for a while," Pierre said with a leer. Poe cracked his neck and lurched at Pierre, but Raoul dragged him back, and Poe felt a pistol press against his temple. He glared at Pierre, feeling a trickle of blood drip down his chin.

Kylo was pale, and Snoke laughed. "So, Mr. Dameron, wouldn't it just be easier if you told me what I want to know? It would avoid a lot of… unpleasantness."

"Trust me, I would if I knew."

"Poe…" Kylo said, but Poe shot him a glare to shut him up.

"Oh, Kylo, maybe you can persuade him," Snoke said, clearly enjoying himself.

Kylo shook his head. "He doesn't know "

Snoke tutted. "You can do better than that." He nodded at Pierre, who handed his gun to Kylo. He took it, his fingers wrapping around the handle.

"Come on, Kylo, like you mean it," Pierre jeered.

 _Where the hell is Rey?_ Poe wondered desperately.

Kylo clicked the safety off, pointed the gun at Poe's chest. "Any flashes of brilliance, Mr. Dameron?"

Poe swallowed. "Not feeling particularly inspired at the moment."

Snoke sighed dramatically. "What a pity." He checked his watch. "It's getting late, let's wrap this up, shall we?"

Kylo started to lower the pistol, but Snoke tutted again. "Oh no, I want you to finish the job. He's no good to me."

Kylo looked at Poe, his eyes blank and distant.

"Come on, while we're still young," Pierre quipped.

Kylo lifted the gun again, aiming between Poe's eyes.

Poe's mind was spinning. _This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening._ "Ben…"

Raoul shifted, and Kylo bit his lip. "Don't fret," Snoke said. "Whether you kill him or not, Mr. Dameron is dying tonight. And isn't it a kindness if you do it yourself?"

Kylo took a deep breath, looking determined. "I wish I could say this wasn't personal, but we both know that's not true."

Poe closed his eyes. He couldn't watch this.

Suddenly there were shouts from the boat, feet pounding against the dock. Poe's eyes snapped open and he saw Rey standing on the deck, gun drawn, her face rigid with anger.

Just as she shouted "Nobody move!" two gunshots rang out.

Poe flinched, waiting for the pain. But then Snoke screamed.

He looked up and saw Snoke crumple to the ground, clutching at his stomach. Hux yelped, and Liesl dove to her knees to try to stop the bleeding.  

"You bastard -" Pierre snarled. He drew a knife and grabbed for Poe, but he was hit with three shots at once and fell, his body twisting in midair.

Raoul shoved Poe to the ground, training his pistol on James, who squeezed off two shots. Kylo fell to his knees. Poe heard screaming, as if from far away, and then he realized it was him.

He shoved off Raoul and crawled over to Kylo, pressed the heel of his hand against the wound. There was blood, so much blood.

He looked up, ready to call for help, when his heart climbed into his throat. Liesl raised her pistol, but Rey jumped down and caught her arm. "I wouldn't try it," she hissed, jamming her pistol below her ribs.

"Rey," Poe pleaded. "Rey, I can't stop the bleeding."

She looked at him and said "Finn, Rose, man down, we need backup now."

"Poe," Kylo whispered, and Poe whipped back.

"I'm here, I'm here, you'll be ok," he whispered, pressing harder against the wound. Kylo moaned and Poe babbled, "I'm sorry, I know it hurts, I need to stop the bleeding."

"'s ok," Kylo muttered, his voice slurring. "'s long as… you're…"

"No," Poe said sternly. "Stay with me, you're going to be alright."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Rose. "Come on, the ambulance is here, they need to take him."

Poe nodded, as strangers brought a stretcher over and carefully moved Kylo onto it. "Poe?" Kylo whispered, and Poe caught his hand.

"I'm here," he whispered, tears running down his face. One of the first responders shook his head, but Poe couldn't understand what he was saying, his French was too fast, and there was so much noise, but  Rose pulled him out of the way.

"He'll be alright," she whispered, and Poe nodded, but he couldn't forget how pale Kylo was, or the blood smeared across his cheek. The ambulance doors closed and Poe sank down to the dock, the flashing lights blurring together through his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Also sorry for the cliffhanger?? 
> 
> In case you were wondering, Cergy is a suburb north of Paris, near a lake that connects to the Seine, so it seemed like the ideal place for someone wanting to make criminal shipments without being caught. 
> 
> Le Martin-pêcheur means the Kingfisher - apparently Snoke likes to name his boats after birds?
> 
> Chapter title inspired by Dinners and Diatribes by Hozier, because, of course I did.


	6. Heathen Clung to the Homily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shrugged, or tried to. Only one shoulder seemed willing to cooperate. “Not so bad. It looks like you were right after all.”  
> Poe sank into the chair next to the bed. “Right about what?”  
> “Everything turned out alright.”  
> “I think we have different definitions of alright,” Poe said, trying to smile, but his voice broke and gave him away. “You got shot, Ben.”

Kylo felt himself slipping away, and he tried to force himself to sit up, but there were urgent voices telling him to stay still, to stay awake, but none of the voices were  _ his _ . 

Suddenly they came to a stop, and he felt a breeze on his face for a moment before he was surrounded by bright light. The strange voices fell away and he tried to stop himself from sinking into the silence. But it was no use.

A constant beeping woke him up.

His body felt heavy and it took a monumental effort just to open his eyes. He glanced around at the white walls, white sheets, the IV taped to his elbow. So it looked like he’d be able to keep his promise and kill Poe himself after all. 

Just then he heard a voice barking in rapid-fire French outside. He tried to decipher what the woman was saying, but his brain was too foggy to piece it together. But then he heard Poe’s voice say something about a list in his stubborn tone. Kylo would have laughed, but thought better of it when his shoulder twinged.

“You might as well let him in,” he called.

And then the door flew open and Poe came running in, with a disgruntled nurse on his heels. 

“You’re alright,” he whispered, reaching out to touch him, but then he shoved his hands in his pockets instead. 

The nurse raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you want  _ him  _ in here?” she said scornfully.

“Trust me, it would be more trouble than it’s worth to keep him out,” Kylo said and the nurse rolled her eyes.

“If I hear one peep from this room…”

Poe glared. “I know, I know, I’ll be banned, you said that earlier.” The nurse turned on her heel and stormed out of the room.

“Making friends already,” Kylo said.

“Shut up,” Poe said, but his lips curved upward. “How are you feeling?”

Kylo shrugged, or tried to. Only one shoulder seemed willing to cooperate. “Not so bad. It looks like you were right after all.”

Poe sank into the chair next to the bed. “Right about what?”

“Everything turned out alright.”

“I think we have different definitions of  _ alright _ ,” Poe said, trying to smile, but his voice broke and gave him away. “You got  _ shot _ , Ben.”

Oh. He could be Ben now.

Kylo - Ben swallowed. “Well, it was basically a given that somebody was going to be.” Poe groaned and scrubbed at his face. 

“I thought I’d planned it out so that  _ I _ was the only one who  _ might  _ get shot, but then…” he looked down at Ben, and his eyes were glassy. “I’m so sorry.”

‘It was worth it,” Ben whispered. “Sorry I made you think I was going to shoot you.”

Poe gave him a watery smile. “It’s ok, I wasn’t worried.” Ben raised an eyebrow and Poe laughed. “Ok, maybe a  _ little  _ worried.”

Ben laughed, and then coughed, and Poe bolted up, looking like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Ben wheezed. “It’s probably good, wouldn’t want to get pneumonia.” 

Poe rolls his eyes, muttering “Unbelievable” under his breath. He walked over to the door and peeked out. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered and ducked out.

A few minutes later he slipped into the room like he was on a sting operation. He shot one last glance out the door and then turned triumphantly. “I got water!”

“Congratulations?” Ben said, and Poe laughed.

“If that nurse asks, I got it for me,” he said, twisting the cap off.

“I’m pretty sure I’m allowed to have water,” Ben said, rolling his eyes, but he took the water bottle from Poe and took a sip. 

“Well I don’t want to give her any excuse to kick me out,” Poe said with a smirk. “She threw a fit about me not being family, even though my name’s on the damn list…”

“How did you get on the list?” Ben asked, passing the water bottle back. “I’m pretty sure my emergency contact is Raoul.” 

Poe looked up with a grin, but then he froze. “Oh… your Mom added me.”

“My Mom?” Ben's mind was spinning. “Is she coming  _ here _ ?”

“Probably,” Poe said, taking Ben's good hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “I know she was really worried.”

Ben huffed out a laugh. “So what does that mean? Am I under arrest?”

“Well,” Poe said, scratching the back of his neck. “I might have pulled some strings…”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Poe said, blushing. “I just… may have filled out the paperwork that you were working as my informant. It just needed a signature from the head of the department…”

“You didn’t,” Ben said, smiling despite himself. 

“I hate to break it to you, but I absolutely did,” Poe said, grinning back. “Welcome to Interpol.”

Ben threw back his head and groaned. Poe patted his knee. “It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

“You’re dead to me, Dameron,” Ben said and Poe laughed. 

“It turns out that you won’t be the only newbie at orientation.”

Ben frowned. “Who is it?”

“Raoul.”

Ben blinked at him. “Wait, what?”

“I know. I wish I had known that when he was holding me at gunpoint. I might’ve been a little less nervous.”

“Oh….” Ben said, flushing. “He had the safety on.”

“He… what?”

“He had the safety on. You thought I shot Snoke while you had a gun to your head?”

Poe shrugged. “Yes?”

"I'm almost offended you think I'm that stupid," Ben teased. "Especially because your plan almost went bust."

Poe scoffed. "It almost worked perfectly, until the end."

"Close counts," Ben quipped, and Poe laughed.

"It does when you're setting up a diversion so Finn can break in and get evidence."

Ben's eyebrows shot up. "I'm impressed, actually."

Poe smiled weakly. "Rey was supposed to make the arrests as soon as I stepped onboard the boat, but then things went sideways." He took Kylo's hand. "It wasn't supposed to be you."

"Well I wasn't going to let it be you," Ben said stubbornly. "And I wanted to see Snoke's face."

Poe grimaced. "Well, it looks like you'll get another chance. Apparently he's out of surgery, so he'll be able to stand trial."

Ben smirked. "I know."

"You know?"

"Why do you think I aimed for the stomach?" Ben asked. 

"I just figured you missed," Poe shrugged. Ben spluttered indignantly and Poe laughed, leaning in to kiss him softly. "I didn't realize my boyfriend was a crack shot."

Ben froze underneath him, and Poe jolted back. "Sorry, I… I'm an idiot, I didn't mean to bring that up  _ now _ …" 

He ran his fingers through his hair and Ben reached out and ran his fingers across the back of his other hand. "Boyfriend, huh?"

Poe wrinkled his nose. "Yeah. If you want…"

"Of course I do," Ben breathed and Poe beamed at him like he was the lucky one. Ben tangled their fingers together and Poe brought their hands to his lips and Ben felt his cheeks flush. 

Someone knocked on the door and Poe jerked back. Ben snickered. "It's alright, I don't think the nurse'll kick out my boyfriend for holding my hand." 

He turned and the laugh died in his throat when he saw his mother standing in the doorway, with Charles peering over her shoulder. 

"Hello, Ben," his mother said, shooting an amused look at Poe's panicked face. 

Ben swallowed. "Hi, Mom."

Charles stood on tiptoe and waved enthusiastically. "Hello, Mr. Ren! I'm glad to see your criminal enterprise has come to an end!"

"Thank you, Charles," Mom said. "I think I left some paperwork at the front desk, could you go get it for me?" 

Charles smiled brightly. "Don't worry, Chief Organa, I have everything right here!" He held out a stack of manila envelopes, missing the way Mom raised her eyebrow.

Poe cleared his throat to hide a laugh and Charles turned. "Oh, Mr. Dameron, Rey's been looking for you. She needs your signature on some paperwork!"

"Can't it wait?" Poe asked, but Charles could never be stopped once he was on a mission. 

"Come on, it'll just take a moment," Charles said, grabbing Poe's wrist and dragging him out the door. He shot a look at Ben, who shrugged. 

 "See you in a minute," he called, and Poe nodded, looking between him and his Mom as the door closed.

Ben glanced up at his Mom, and then dropped his gaze. She took a deep breath. 

"It's good to see you," she said softly. "I'm glad you're alright."

He nodded. "Thanks for not arresting me," he mumbled, sneaking a glance at her. "That would've made things awkward."

She laughed. "It would've been like old times with your father."

Ben snorted. "I know, I've heard the stories."

An uneasy silence settled over them, as Ben tried not to remember his dad, lying in the hospital bed after the accident.

His mom sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not good at this," she said. "I've always been too much or not enough when it comes to you." 

Kylo bit his lip. "It's ok…" he said, but she shook her head. 

"You don't have to spare my feelings," she said with a self-deprecating smile. "And I'm not expecting us to pick up like nothing happened, but... I was thinking... maybe we could try to get to know each other now. If you want to."

Ben took a deep breath. "Ok. I'd like to try, at least." He looked up at her, unsure where to start, what to say, if he'd already ruined it.

 She gave him a small smile and handed him an envelope. 

"Here's a little something for when you get out of the hospital," she said, tapping one manicured nail on the paper. "There's three tickets, since I thought Poe might like to join us."

Ben blushed and she patted his hand. "I'm happy for you both." He smiled, blown away that he was talking to his  _ Mom,  _ about his  _ new boyfriend _ . It was so normal he almost wanted to laugh. 

She winked at him. "I wanted to tell you without Charles overhearing."

"Oh thank God," Kylo breathed out and she laughed and stood up. 

"I'll let you get some rest," she said. 

Ben opened the envelope and saw tickets for the Musée d'Orsay. "You're bringing me to an art museum?" he asked with a laugh. 

She grinned. "They have a new Impressionist exhibit. I know that's your specialty." Ben smirked and she gave him a conspiratorial wink. "I'll go save Poe from Charles," she said before ducking through the door.

A few minutes later Poe came back in, looking frazzled. "How's Charles?" Ben asked, and Poe laughed.

"Exhausting, as always. How's your mom?"

"Ok, I think."

"Really?" Poe said, sitting at the foot of the bed and taking his hand again. "I'm glad, I was wondering how it would go…"

"Me too," Ben admitted. "But… I think it'll be ok." He held out the tickets. "She invited us to go to the new Impressionist exhibit."

Poe's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"I know," Ben laughed. "We've got to build up trust again somehow, I guess."

"Mhmm," Poe said. "There'd better be no sneaking off with any paintings while I'm there." He nudged Ben's shoulder. "Letting you escape  _ again  _ would not look good on my record."

Ben laughed again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed this much. "I can't make any promises," he teased, pulling Poe in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shows up 4 months later with Starbucks*
> 
> Sorry to leave things on a cliffhanger like that, but then I realized I needed to write a hospital scene AND Ben reuniting with Leia and I got overwhelmed. But better late than never, right? I just have te epilogue to write now, so hopefully that will go pretty quickly. (But I've said that before, so... we'll see!)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! I love these complete nerds, so I hope you enjoyed it! <3
> 
> (Chapter title inspired by Moment's Silence by Hozier.)


	7. As Time Goes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad luck for an Interpol agent to ride the Orient Express? Or is that only private detectives?
> 
> OR: The Epilogue

“Stupid long legs,” Poe grumbled under his breath as he fought through the crowded train station to keep up with Ben. He was jostled so much that he kept getting dragged further and further away, like one of those dreams where you walk and walk but never get anywhere.

Just then Ben glanced over his shoulder and froze. He looked around wildly for a second and Poe waved to get his attention. The relieved smile that lit up his face was enough to send Poe’s heart careening into his ribs.

Ben turned back, ignoring the glares from disgruntled commuters and took Poe’s outstretched hand. “You had me worried for a second,” he murmured and Poe blushed.

“I was trying, it’s harder for me to wade through the crowds,” he grumbled. Ben laughed and set off for their platform, still holding tightly onto Poe’s hand.

“You make me sound like I’m some kind of giant,” he teased as he ducked around a group of tourists arguing in rapid-fire Dutch.

“You basically are,” Poe said. “Us mere mortals have to sprint to keep up.”

Ben turned to smile at Poe, but he froze with a horrified look on his face.

“What? What is it?” Poe asked, but Ben just squeezed his hand and dragged him off, back the way they came.

“Ben, seriously!” Poe said, anxiety clawing at the back of his throat, imagining Snoke or Pierre waiting to make an example of them.

But Ben shook his head and said, “Poe, look, I think it’s -” and pointed at a tall blonde woman tucking her phone into her bag. “Phasma!”

She looked up, her eyes wide, and she turned to bolt as soon as she saw Ben.

Poe swatted Ben’s arm and stepped around him. “Gwen, it’s ok.”

She looked back and forth between them, and then down at their clasped hands and then she  _ smirked _ . Poe felt himself blushing furiously as she walked over.

“Hello Kylo, Poe,” she said, smiling like the cat that got the cream. “Lovely to see you.”

“Phasma --” Ben blurted out, but she shook her head.

“It’s Gwendolyn now, actually. Phasma seemed a little dramatic for civilian life.” She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad to see you finally made a move, Kylo.”

“It’s Ben, actually,” he said, and now  _ he  _ was blushing. “And thanks.”

Poe frowned. “Wait, made a move?” 

Gwen laughed. “Oh goodness, you wouldn’t  _ believe  _ how much he mooned over you, it was embarrassing, honestly.” Poe raised an eyebrow, shooting a look Ben’s way.

Ben groaned. ‘Way to throw me under the bus, Gwen!”

She smiled and patted his arm. “Sorry, old habits.”

A voice came crackling over the speaker, announcing the 1:15 train leaving for Amsterdam and she dropped her hand.

“That’s my cue.” She started to turn, but paused. “Welcome to the other side, Ben. I’m glad you made it.”

“You too,” he said, and then she disappeared into the crowd with a wink.

Poe looked up at Ben, eyebrows raised and Ben huffed. “I don’t want to hear it. You let me think she was dead!”

“That’s kind of the whole point of witness protection, Ben,” Poe argued and Ben rolled his eyes. “But that’s not important, I want to hear what she meant about you mooning over me.”

Ben made a show of checking his watch. “Oh look at that, we have to go or we’ll miss the train.”

“You’re so full of shit,” Poe laughed, but he let Ben drag him away, back toward their platform. He could wait. He was a patient man.

Thankfully they reached the platform with plenty of time, so they were able to board and get settled in their room before the train pulled out of the station. 

Poe watched the Paris streets rushing past the window and laughed. “Did you ever think you’d be taking the Orient Express to Venice?” 

Ben chuckled and came up to wrap his arm around Poe’s waist, looking at the view over his shoulder. “With my cop boyfriend? Definitely not.”

Poe swatted his arm. “Gross, I’m not a  _ cop _ .” 

Ben just smirked, nuzzling into his neck. “Do you think it’s bad luck, bringing an Interpol agent on the Orient Express?” he teased. “Think there’ll be a murder?”

“I think we’ll be fine,” Poe said, laughing. “I’m not Poirot.”

“Here’s hoping,” Ben whispered, kissing the spot behind Poe’s ear. “I’ve been wanting to have you all to myself.”

Poe shivered. “Oh really?” He turned and caught the heated look Ben gave him.

“Yeah,” Ben murmured, pulling the curtains closed and leading Poe to the bed.

***

Later Poe peeked out of the window while Ben finished getting dressed. He couldn’t see the sunset from their side of the train, but the dying light made the trees and fields blush gold. They passed a river, blindingly bright, and Ben caught Poe’s elbow. “Hey. You alright?”

“Yeah. I love Venice, but I know I’ll miss France if they transfer the team there.”

Ben nodded. “Well, I know I’m not technically on the team, but I wouldn’t mind moving…. If you’ll have me,” he said, blushing crimson.

Poe smiled, almost going boneless with relief. “I’d love that,” he said.

Ben took his hand, smiling softly. “Have you been worrying about that?”

Poe sighed. “Well, we haven’t been dating that long, and after dropping the whole ‘boyfriend’ thing while you were hooked up to an IV, I didn’t want to move too fast. Again.”

“You were the only one who thought that was weird,” Ben said. “It was sweet.”

Poe groaned. “It’s nice of you to try to make me feel better, but I’ll be screaming internally about it for  _ at least  _ a year. Don’t worry about it.”

Ben laughed. “Well, I tried.”

Poe buried his face in Ben’s chest, listening to the rumble of Ben’s laughter against his cheek.

Ben ran his fingers up and down Poe’s back soothingly. “Look on the bright side. You might be moving to one of the most romantic cities in Europe with your boyfriend.” He buried his face in Poe’s hair. “I still can’t believe you want me.”

Poe tilted his head, leaning up to kiss Ben softly. “I do. An embarrassing amount, based on how many times I’ve done something dumb and wanted to flee the country.”

Ben smiled down at him adoringly. “I mean, we kind of are.”

Poe shook his head. “My boss signed off on it, it doesn’t count.”

“True,” Ben said, with a smirk. “At least we’ll always have Paris.”

Poe raised an eyebrow. “I think we’re more of a Rick and Renault than a Rick and Ilsa.”

Ben laughed. “You’ve got a point.” He checked his watch. “Ready to go to dinner, Renault?”

Poe beamed. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they lived happily ever after, the end!!
> 
> I knew Poe and Ben would end up in Venice eventually, so when I saw a stage version of Murder on the Orient Express last month I KNEW they needed to take the train. And then I thought of the "we'll always have Paris" line and I had to add it. (Also the title is inspired by Sam singing As Time Goes By in Casablanca)
> 
> I've loved writing these two boys, so I hope you enjoyed it! <3 Thank you so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an enemies to lovers story before, and I had WAY too much fun with it! Poe Dameron is one of my favorites to write because we both make (terrible) jokes when we're in a crisis.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!


End file.
